Cruel Intentions
by Sweet-Chocolate-Angel
Summary: Syaoran Li, known as the player of hearts, has gotten any girl he wanted, but to get the one girl he desires most, he must first accomplish in seducing Sakura Kinomoto and then breaking her... S/S with a hint of E/T
1. The Article

**CRUEL INTENTIONS**

Disclaimer: [sigh] I do not own Card Captors, never did never will [sighs yet again]

A.N: Well this little ficcy is based on the movie "cruel intentions" starring Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Philippe [who is totally hot…right girls?] If you haven't seen the movie go rent it now!!! By the way, I'm pretty sure I haven't seen any other CCS fics based on Cruel Intentions, I've seen a Harry Potter one, but never a CCS so hah!

Summary: Syaoran Li, known as the player of hearts, has gotten any girl he wanted, but to get the one girl he desires most, he must first accomplish in seducing Sakura Kinomoto and then breaking her…

CHAPTER ONE- The Article

 Sakura walked through the hallway to the school gymnasium, greeting every person she saw. She was feeling very happy indeed, for today was April 1st, her Sixteenth birthday and for once she was early, even earlier than her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura was definitely pretty, she had sparkling emerald colored eyes, straight brown hair that was a little past her shoulder, curves in the right places and a wonderful personality to match, which made her popular. Unlike other girls, she didn't load her face with make-up; a simple lip-gloss and eyeliner did for her, unless it was a special occasion.

Sakura looked around and saw Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, three girls in her year and stopped to talk to them.

"Hey guys!' She greeted, Chiharu was trying to fix Rika's hair into a plait and Naoko was reading a book.

Chiharu Put the last clip in Rika hair and looked up, "Hey Sakura, and happy birthday!"

 "Yeah, so you gonna do anything for your birthday?" asked Rika who was now checking her hair in the mirror inside her locker.

 "I was think of going to the mall for a little shopping and to eat, and then maybe catch a movie, you guys in?"  Said Sakura.

Naoko looked up form the book she was reading and smiled, "Ooh, a girls night out? Count me in!"

Rika shut her locker door, "Me too!"

"Same here," said Chiharu

"Great! We'll meet at my house at seven!"  Said Sakura at once.

"Sakura!" Yelled a new voice, Sakura Turned around and saw Tomoyo running up to her. She stopped in front Sakura and tried to get breath back before talking, "so, have you made any plans yet?"

Sakura smiled at her violet haired friend, "Yeah, we're meeting at my house, we'll go to the mall and to a movie."

"Great!" yelled Tomoyo, her amethyst eyes sparking with excitement, "you can wear the kawaii new outfit I made for you!"  

Sakura just laughed.

"Anyway did you hear, Syaoran is going out with Aika Ying!" Said Chiharu

"I bet not for long, he's probably gotten what he wanted from her and is dumping her like the rest of them."  Said Tomoyo. The girls knew what he wanted; Chiharu and Rika had leant from experience. 

Syaoran Li was a player, he uses he good looks and charm to trick girls into thinking he loved them, after sleeping with his "victim," he would ditch her, break her heart, then he would find another girl to mess around with.

Sakura opened her bag and got the magazine 'teen weekly out', "guys I have something to show you." Sakura opened to a page and showed it to them, they gasped, there was an article on the rising amounts of teem pregnancy's, there was a picture of Sakura and a tight pink tank top and flared jeans, but the thing that caught everyone's eyes was an article on Sakura

Why I'm choosing to wait

By Charlotte Watson

Sakura kinomoto is a pretty, green eyed brunette, has made a vow, a vow to remain a virgin until marriage, or at least until she finds true love. "I don't want to rush into things, I feel I won't be able to deal with the consequences of my actions, I don't want to end up like some girls who loose their virginity at a young age to someone they don't love, then wish they would have waited." Says Sakura, who is currently single. Sakura who is sixteen years of age attends Tomoeda high and is the captain of the cheerleading team, her message to girls who think her decision is not worth it. "It's not like I'm going to stay a virgin forever, I'm only waiting 'til the time is right".

Tomoyo looked up" I think it's great you are going to wait!"  

Chiharu smiled a little, "It is true, I wish I would have waited." Their conversation was cut short as the bell rang.

"C'mon! Lets get to the gym before we are late!" Said Sakura before stuffing the magazine into her bag and running off to the gym, Tomoyo and the rest followed.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran smirked and leaned against his locker with his physics books in one arm, as the blue eyed blonde he was with yesterday walked up to him, 

"Hi Syaoran! Y'know I really enjoyed yesterday, and maybe we can go watch a movie tonight?" she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"No." said Syaoran.

The girl looked startled, "b-b-but I thought…"

"It was a one night stand, you were a good lay, nothing more, nothing less, so goodbye Aika."  He turned around and walked off, leaving Aika with tears in her eyes. She lets the tears stream out as she watched the back of the man who had taken her innocence from her, disappear into the crowd…   

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran walked to the physics room, those girls and their feelings meant nothing to him, the only girl he wanted was Meiling Rae, his step cousin. He wanted her so bad, but yet he couldn't have her.

 As Syaoran turned the corner, he saw the same person he was thinking about, Meiling, there she was wearing a black mini skirt exposing her long tan legs, a tight red boob tube, her hair was let down and had two dark red streaks. She was showing something in "teen weekly" to some of her friends and didn't notice Syaoran lustful gaze.

Meiling's mother had gotten married to Syaoran's uncle a year ago, when Syaoran first saw her he knew that he wanted her, not emotionally or mentally, but physically, he didn't love her, he only wanted to fuck her. But Meiling always declined, not that she was a virgin, she was far from it. 

Meiling had slept with countless number of boys but always refused when Syaoran asked, He never knew why. She will probably need it in the future to bribe him when she will want something. All he wanted was one fuck, just to get it out of his system.

The bell rung and Syaoran tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his head; he shook his head and entered the physics classroom and sat at the back corner of the classroom. 

Students gradually started to come in and take seats, one of Syaoran's friends Yamazaki sat at the desk next to Syaoran. "Heard you broke up with Aika, anyway how was she?" 

Meling had just entered the door, followed by Eriol, another friend of Syaoran. Meiling sat at the desk in front Syaoran; her skirt rode up a little, giving Syaoran a peak up her skirt. "Uh, yeah she was good."  Syaoran replied, still not taking his eyes off the sexy goddess in front of him. 

Yamazaki didn't notice Syaoran's gaze fixed on Meling nor his distant behavior, "So who are you going for next?

Syaoran was about to answer when Meiling passed him a note. Making sure nobody could see it Syaoran slowly opened it and read what it said.

Syaoran,

Meet me at the school cafeteria I have something to show you.

See you there

Meiling 

Syaoran crumpled the note and stuffed it into his pocket. What could Meiling possibly want to show him?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura grabbed her lunch and shut her locker before making her way to the cafeteria, she was very please with people's reaction on the article, teachers were pleased with her for doing something she believed in while other students were complimenting her for taking action. 

Sakura opened the door to the cafeteria, almost everyone stared at her but then looked away as she walked over to where her friends were sitting, Sakura at down and started chatting with her friends, she didn't notice two pairs of eyes watching her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Just look at her," sneered Meiling, "Acting like she's so special, just because she want to stay a virgin until Marriage, someone needs to put her into her place."

"Who?" Asked Syaoran.

"Her Sakura kinomoto." Said Meiling looking at Sakura with sheer hate in her eyes.

Syaoran looked at the direction Meiling was looking, he saw a beautiful Green eyed girl laughing with some of her friends, her auburn hair swishing as she shook her head at something. 

"Sakura Kinomoto? The caption of the Cheerleading team, what does she have to do with this?"

"She has to do with everything in this." Meiling looked away from Sakura and grabbed something from her bag; she tossed it onto the table. It was the magazine she was reading earlier, "teen weekly" She flicked through some pages and showed Syaoran the article on Sakura. 

Syaoran read it and looked into Meiling eyes. 

"So?"

Meiling smirked, "Don't try to kid me Syaoran, I know you've been aching to get into my pants ever since you first laid eyes on me," She ran her hand up his thigh "and I'll make all you fantasies come true if you do one thing for me."  

Syaoran stifled a moan; he would do anything in order to fuck Meiling. "What do I have to do?"

"I want the bitch to feel broken, to loose her innocence, I want you to lead her on, make her fall in love with you, make her trust you. Said Meiling "I want you to seduce Sakura Kinomoto, then break her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Ok that was my first attempt at CCS fic, sorry if I made this chapter too short or Meiling too mean, I don't hate her or anything, I just needed someone to be the baddy! Please review, it would really mean a lot to me, I am hoping to get at least 10-15 reviews before continuing. 

Do you think I should raise the rating up to R? I am going to put a little sex into it but not just yet but do you think that this chappy deserves an R? 

         |¯¯¯¯¯¯|                                                   

         |         |

|         |

|         |

|         |

   \¯¯¯¯         ¯¯¯¯/

     \                        /

       \                    /

         \                / 

           \            /   

             \        /                                                                                     

               \    /   

                 \/                                                                                       


	2. The Deal

_Cruel Intentions_

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again, I don't own Card Captors so back off!

A.N: OMG!! You guys are the best, thanks for reviewing; I reached my goal of 15 reviews Yay!!  Ok to all the signed authors, I'll review you story since you reviewed mine, and remember to review this chapter!

 Thanks to blayde, Carolyn, kanchan, becca, ssforever, itotkomeilin05, cherry blossomz91, licybaby2002, Ruby moon, faithjhonston, Yvonne, Ashley, Kitty Kat, Tamara, hi, ^0^ and cherry blossom for reviewing. I'm sorry if I missed anyone out, I'll add you next time!

Yo, Blayde if you are reading this, I know my arrow is crooked, but it wasn't meant to be like that! ;_;

To ^0^, I dunno, maybe not, it would be very dramatic if I did and I'm sure all the Syaoran fans will kill me evil smirk

Cherry blossom: Yes this is a S&S fic!

Ok anyway, please help me, the last chapter none of the formats worked, I used word it didn't show up then I tried again using, I and centerand it still didn't work, can someone please tell me how to use html code on ff.net please? Also I need a beta reader!!! Leave me your email if you want to beta my fic!!!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling smirked, "Don't try to kid me Syaoran, I know you've been aching to get into my pants ever since you first laid eyes on me," She ran her hand up his thigh "and I'll make all you fantasies come true if you do one thing for me."  

Syaoran stifled a moan; he would do anything in order to fuck Meiling. "What do I have to do?"

"I want the bitch to feel broken, to loose her innocence, I want you to lead her on, make her fall in love with you, make her trust you. Said Meiling "I want you to seduce Sakura Kinomoto, then break her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 2- The Deal

Syaoran's eyes widened, seduce Kinomoto? That was going to be easy, "What?" he exclaimed.

"She's a hot little number isn't she? Look at her, tight firm ass, creamy skin, a perfect chest, don't you want her dear cousin?" Meiling whispered seductively in his ear.

Syaoran felt a strange chilling sensation, and he turned his head to look at kinomoto, yeah, he had to admit it, she was sexy in an innocent way. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

Meiling ran her hand even higher stopping when she met a visible bulge, then gently ran her fingers across the tight fabric over it. "If you destroy the hoe, you'll get what you've always wanted from me, the ride of your life."

Syaoran threw his head back high as Meiling worked her wonders; fortunately no one was paying attention at the two teens. He would be getting two of the hottest girls, one who he had been lusting for since her met her, so he had no reason not to do it. 

"It's a deal."

Meiling squeezed it a little, getting a small moan from Syaoran, "You have the rest of this year," She withdrew her hand from Syaoran and smirked at him, "until then down boy." 

Meiling got up and walked away to join some of her friends at another table but after taking a few steps she stopped and looked back at Syaoran, "Just so you know it's Kinomoto's birthday today."  She continued walking and sat down, leaving Syaoran to deal with his thoughts.

 All he had to do was get Kinomoto to sleep with him and Meiling would be in his bedroom, so he could have his way with her, to him it couldn't get any more simpler, nothing will stop him from getting Meiling, but he didn't know how wrong he was…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling sat down between her two friends, Shaycha and Cho, both tried to be like Meiling, and like her they also slept around. They both had Dark red hair that was obviously dyed and brown eyes. They mostly got the guys that Meiling had finished with; right now they were busy refreshing their makeup.

"So how did it go?" asked Cho as she applied maroon lipstick, they were both let into Meiling's plan. 

"It went well, better than I expected, it's only a matter of time before Kinomoto is destroyed"." grinned Meiling, grabbing Shaycha's liquid black eyeliner and applied it to herself.  

Shaycha and Cho didn't exactly know what Meiling had against Sakura, maybe it was because Sakura was popular, or because Sakura had become captain of the cheerleading team, beating Meiling to get the title.

"So what's are you going to do now. Asked Shaycha, who was dotting on some foundation.

Meiling's grin turned bigger, "we wait, and then we'll put plan B into action…"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran slammed his locker shut; Meiling's proposal seemed easy, almost too easy, now he needed a way to lure Kinomoto but how…

"Syaoran!" Yelled a voice, Syaoran snapped back to reality, the voice belonged to Eriol, Syaoran's friend. 

"Hey Eriol, what's up?" 

"Hey dude, the guys are gonna hang out at the crash down at eight, you coming?" Asked Eriol.

"Yeah ok." Said Syaoran, whose mind was still on Meiling and the deal.

"Great." Said Eriol, fixing his glasses, which were sliding off his nose. 

Syaoran placed his books into his bag and slung it carelessly over his shoulder and walked to the exit, with Eriol beside him. 

Eriol was babbling about soccer while Syaoran was deep in thought about the deal. He wasn't really watching where he was going and ran into someone, causing the person to fall on his/her butt. Syaoran looked down, it was Sakura Kinomoto, her books and her bag was sprawled beside her, she had gotten up on her knees and started to pick up her books. 'This is my chance to act' thought Syaoran. He bent down and picked up some of Sakura's books, Sakura was caught by surprise, why was Syaoran Li, helping her? He must be up to something…

Syaoran stood up and offered Sakura a hand, Sakura was hesitated at first but accepted it. He pulled her up and gave her the books. "Th-thank you Li" Said Sakura.

Syaoran gave her a charming smile, "The pleasures all mine Sakura, and please call me Syaoran."

Sakura' eyes widened, why did he call her Sakura? And why was he acting so charming, yet so sexy towards her? "O-okay" She stuttered. She felt her cheeks burn as Syaoran winked at her, "And Happy Birthday" he said before turning around and leaving.

Eriol who was watching the scene turned to Syaoran "Ooh so is she you new target?"

"Yeah, she seems too easy." Answered Syaoran.

"Syaoran, my man don't be surprised if she turns out to be a toughie, you never know…" Said Eriol.

"Yeah, but not in this case." Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, causing some of the girls nearby to blush, giggle and point at him. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura did a little twirl, admiring Tomoyo's handiwork; Sakura was wearing white flared pants, a tight white sleeveless tank top with a fluffy pink jacket on top. Her hair was straight and Tomoyo had used one night dye to put a couple of blonde streaks in Sakura's hair, unlike Meiling she had that "innocent" look.

"Sakura you look so Kawaii!" commented Tomoyo.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Said Sakura, eyeing Tomoyo's Black flares and fuzzy purple top.

Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "now for the makeup!" Sakura groaned as Tomoyo made her sit down on the chair. "Hey Tomoyo, y'know I bumped into Syaoran Li today." Said Sakura and she explained how Syaoran acted towards her.

Tomoyo applied some eyeliner on Sakura's eyes, "this sounds bad, he may want you to be his next conquest,"

Sakura closed her eyes so Tomoyo could brush some sparkly white eye shadow on her eyelids, "that's exactly what I thought, I don't know what he's playing at and how did her know today was my birthday…"

As Tomoyo applied some mascara on her eyelashes, Sakura couldn't help thinking, about the way Syaoran winked at her, she knew he was handsome, with his amber eyes, chocolate colored hair and his muscular body, there was no doubt in her mind, Syaoran Li was one of the hottest guys in school.

 "Well you are popular, he must have heard it from someone. There, you're all done!" said Tomoyo as she finished applying the pink lip-gloss. "Well you never know, he could actually fall in love with you, and I'll be there with my video camera to record every moment."

Sakura got up the chair and checked her reflection in the mirror, "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen, he's only after me for the sex, but he's not getting any from me, Two can play this game. I'll just lead him on, then dump his sorry ass."  Sakura sighed, she vowed to stay a virgin and there was not way she was going to let Syaoran get his way.

"Well that's cool, beating him at his own game!  Oh my gosh!" said Tomoyo glancing at the clock. "Its quarter to 7, C'mon Sakura, lets go." Yelled Tomoyo as she grabbed her bag. Sakura grabbed hers and they headed out the door…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran checked his watch it was 7:50, he and Eriol were hanging around the mall before heading to the crash down, they passed a couple who were in a passionate embrace, Syaoran just snorted at them. 

Eriol and Syaoran were passing a jewelry store when Syaoran spotted Meiling with Shaycha and Cho. Meiling was wearing a short leather skirt with knee high boots and fishnet stockings, she wore a tight sleeveless tank top exposing her firm stomach and a sheer long sleeve top over it. It was driving him crazy! He wanted her now, but the only way he could ever get her was if he got through Kinomoto first.

Syaoran tried to fight his urges and looked away, Eriol looked at him but didn't notice his strange behavior towards Meiling, "so, tell me how are you going to get Sakura, she's not like other girls, I'm sure she'll see straight through you." Said Eriol.

Syaoran, walked past Meiling, and gave her a little glance

"It'll take me a little longer, than other girls to gain Sakura's complete trust, and when I do I'll lead her on, I'll screw the bitch, taking her innocence from her and after that, I'll dump her like the rest, her reputation will be ruined."

"Well that's harsh but anyhow I wish you the best," Eriol paused to check his watch, "it's nearly eight c'mon lets go."  The two then walked past a couple of shop and stood in front of the crash down…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"I'm starved!" Yelled Chiharu, rubbing her tummy with her free hand, in her other hand she held shopping bags.

"Not to mention tired." Moaned Rika 

Sakura dragged some bags, it was obvious she was tired, "lets go an eat!"

"Where should we go?" Asked Naoko

"I know! We can go to the crash down!" Yelled Tomoyo.

The five girls made their way to the crash down, as they drew nearer Sakura noticed Syaoran outside, about to enter the crash down with what was his name? Eriol?

Syaoran was about to push the door open, but stopped when he saw Sakura, she looked so sexy, as well as innocent in her clothes, which were unlike Meiling's, enough to make her look good, without showing to much skin. Sakura was with four other girls all of them had bags in the hands from shopping. Syaoran felt Sakura watching him, so he shifted his gaze from her clothes to her face and that's when emerald met Amber…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter, we see some diary entries, a kiss between Syaoran and Sakura and Syaoran puts part 1 of his plan into action…

A.N: Hey guys! I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews! So review! I'm sorry not much SS action there but there will be. I decided to keep this a PG-13 until I put some of the "bad" stuff up. I have to Admit; Meiling acts like a slut [giggle]

Again I ask you, please can someone tell me in steps hot to use html, I tried before but it won't work on ff.net! 

I also need a beta-reader, drop me a review with your email if you want to be it.

And…if you want me to review your CCS fic, review mine and tell me what fic you want me to review and I'll me more than happy to!

To everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Review this one! Oh yeah if you want to be notified when I update, tell me you want to and give your email.

PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the faster I update, I don't mind flames!

            |

            |

            |

         \    /

           \/


	3. The Kiss

Cruel Intentions 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or cruel intentions; all I own is my Draco Malfoy doll [glomps Draco]

A.N: I was totally BLOWN away at the number of reviews I got! I never expected this fic to do so well! You guys are the best! If you guys review at this rate, I'll have 100 reviews in no time! [Does a little victory dance] but I shouldn't count my chickens before they hatch…

Thanks to, kinomoto, Elizabeth, Tiffany, Ash night, azn_angel, Slytherins 1 girl, (), rikuz girlie, little-wings, Sakura Kinomoto1489, hermionepotter, faithjhonston, Amy, itokomeiling05, Peonyqt1004, MaroTapikoka, Cindy, RuByMoOn, blayde, Clytia, Zara, Cherry-Blossom-Sakura, Chibi tenshi, Monserrat T, Anime gurl, cherry blossom, fuschia, Rachel and to the ones without names!

Everyone who reviewed last chapter, review this one!

Cherry blossom: yes there is a little bit of s/s action in this chappy, and more to come!

Rachel: I'm sorry if you don't like Meiling the way she is in this fic, to be honest with you, it totally killed me when I decided to make Meiling the baddy, I didn't want to make some person up…

Zara: My name is Zara as well!

Monserrat: just wait until the end, I may or may not keep the ending from the movie MUAHAHAHAHA!!! -_-'

Kinomoto: I dunno. I might change the ending a little!

()- You should write another fic based on cruel intentions, just make it a little different, I don't mind one bit!

Slytherins 1 girl: well I didn't want to make it exactly like the movie, I know, Draco Malfoy is hot! ^_^ Tom Felton is MINE so back off girl! ^_~

Amy: wait and you'll see who wins ;)

MaroTapikoka: I know Syaoran does act err… horny…[giggle, blush] :-$

Ok, right now, I'm updating this fic everyday or every other day, but since it's the school holidays I have nothing else to do, so when school starts I'll only be able to update every few days… 

Ok, I'm adding a hint of E/T

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran was about to push the door open, but stopped when he saw Sakura, she looked so sexy, as well as innocent in her clothes, which were unlike Meiling's, enough to make her look good, without showing to much skin. Sakura was with four other girls all of them had bags in their hands from shopping. Syaoran felt Sakura watching him, so he shifted his gaze from her clothes to her face and that's when emerald met Amber…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 3- The kiss

Sakura was the first to look away, the color rising to her cheeks, Syaoran who noticed this smirked, Sakura was taken with him already, all he had to do was play his cards right and victory was his. As the girls came to a stop near the entrance, Syaoran opened the door motioning for the girls to enter first. The girls gave each other questioning looks, but went in anyway. "That purple haired girl is hot" Whispered Eriol, as he and Syaoran entered. They saw the soccer team at a table in the corner and went to join them; with Syaoran's mind still on Sakura….

"Why was he staring at me like that?" Asked Sakura sneaking a peak and Syaoran, who was eating a French fry. 

"I think he likes you." Said Naoko as she flipped through her menu. 

Chiharu put her menu down and looked at Sakura, "I have to agree with Naoko, he may like you, I have never seen him flirt with a girl but not attempt to sleep with her."

"Either that or he's playing a dirty game." Said Tomoyo

"So Sakura, be prepared." Said Rika. Sakura just nodded. 

"Are you ready to give your orders now?" The girls looked up to see the waitress,

"Sakura since you are the birthday girl, Order whatever you want, it's on me!" Said Tomoyo, taking out her credit card.

"Uh, we'll have one large pizza, 2 large chips and 5 small sized drinks and for desert, 5 sundaes. Said Sakura, the waitress wrote it down on her notepad. She wrote the type of drink and sundae they wanted, She then went to the kitchens to give their order.

Sakura took another glance at Syaoran, he was laughing at something his friend said, Sakura shook her head, trying to get him out of her mind. "So what movie are we going to watch? Just make it something none of us has seen before" She asked.

"Lord of the rings, the two towers?" suggested Naoko. It was typical of Naoko to suggest a fantasy movie.

"I've seen that, what about, the new James bond Flick, die another day?" Said 

Chiharu.

"I saw that last week!" Tomoyo pondered for a moment, "how about a chick flick?"

"I know!" Yelled Rika "Sweet Home Alabama!"

Sakura looked at the others, "It doesn't sound bad, what do you think?"

"I don't mind" Said Chiharu, Naoko nodded her head in agreement.

"Sounds good! So that's what we're watching sweet home Alabama," Tomoyo paused as the waitress set down their food, "Lets dig in!"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran flopped onto his bed, it was Eleven thirty and he was exhausted, after eating, the boys went to Timeout and fooled around, playing the video games and flirting with girls. Syaoran got up and got a leather bound book, it was his diary. He got the key, which was hid inside his bedside cabinet and opened the lock. Syaoran took a pen and started to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally have a chance to get Meiling, all I have to do is seduce Sakura Kinomoto, and take her virginity, which would tarnish her reputation because she took a vow to stay a virgin. I'm going to act like I love her, show feelings towards her, but act all confused and lovesick, she'll fall for it... I already started to act nice towards her, it's only a matter of time before she trusts me and is willing to sleep with me. Then I'll break her heart by dumping her and Meiling will be mine. I don't love Meiling, just sexually attracted to her. Sakura is pretty with her auburn hair and bright green eyes, but she's no Meiling, I think, no wait, I KNOW my plan will work…_

_Syaoran_

Syaoran shut his Diary and locked it. Putting it back into its place, he went into his adjoining bathroom and got ready for bed.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura carefully removed the make up on her face, and brushed her hair. When she was done she turned off the bathroom light and exited. She yawned and walked down the hallway to her room. 

Sakura entered her room and sat on her bed, she got her diary from under the mattress and unlocked it with the key, she opened it where the page where she last wrote and started to write…

_Dear diary,_

_It's my birthday today! It was great, the girls and I went to the mall to hang out, and we watched Sweet Home Alabama, which was wicked! _

_Anyway, Syaoran Li, he's this guy who just goes out with girls just to sleep with them. Well I think he is after me, he's in a way flirting with me, but he hasn't approached me yet. My friends reckon he might like me, but I just don't know! To tell you the truth, he's quite cute, I think I might like him, but I don't like him enough to sleep with him, anyway I got to go, it's nearly midnight!_

_Luv,_

_Sakura_

Sakura locked her diary and slipped it under her mattress. She stood up and turned off the light before slipping between the sheets and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The next day, Sakura made it to class 5 minutes after it started. She had woken up quite late and had to shower, get dressed and eat breakfast in less then 15 minutes. Sakura stood outside the Math's classroom, she felt nervous because Syaoran shared this class with her. Sakura took a deep breath and entered, 

"Um, sorry I'm late, I slept in today." She explained to the teacher.

"That's ok Miss Kinomoto, just not make it a habit, now please take your seat. Said the teacher. Sakura nodded and went to her usual seat, passing Meiling, who was sitting in front of her; she was giving Sakura the evils but she didn't notice. Sakura sat down, beside her was Tomoyo who gave her a small smile and behind her was Syaoran.

He always sat behind her but it never bothered her until now. Sakura could feel his eyes watching her and stiffened.

Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him; she looked uncomfortable, maybe because of his presence. Earlier this morning, he had found out from Eriol that Meiling was currently going out with Cedric Chang, a guy in the soccer team Syaoran didn't get along with. Right now he couldn't help but feel jealous of Chang, but that would change as soon as he was done with Kinomoto…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It was the end of the day and Syaoran was getting books from his locker when he saw a shadow on the ground, he looked up and saw Meiling, She was wearing tight black hip huggers and a purple halter top. 

She walked a little closer to him and stopped, "hey cousin."

Syaoran closed his locker, "Hey"

"So…" said Meiling "Are you any closer in screwing the wretch?"

"I'm working on it" Said Syaoran as he slung the strap of his bag on his shoulders. "Heard you are going out with Chang." 

"Yeah I am, now that you mentioned him, he's supposed to walk me home so later Syaoran." Meiling turned the other direction and walked off. 

Eriol and Yamazaki were nowhere in sight and Syaoran couldn't be bothered waiting for them so he decided to walk home alone. As he walked out of the school gates, he saw Aika, the girl he dumped yesterday looking sadly at him. Syaoran gave her an icy glare and she looked away.

Syaoran continued walking until he came to Penguin Park, where he took a shortcut by cutting through it. As he neared the playground, he saw a girl, from Tomoeda high sitting on a bench, when he walked closer he saw it was Kinomoto. 

Sakura was gently swinging her legs; she was trying to think of a plan, a plan to give Syaoran a taste of his own medicine. Sakura saw a figure walking in her direction, when it came closer she saw it was Syaoran Li himself. He came closer and sat next to her. 

"Hey," he said. "You don't mind me sitting here right?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head "no not at all, what brings you here anyway?"

"I just like the peacefulness." He answered. He stared into her emerald eyes, this was way to easy, he could tell she was falling for him already. "It's easy for me to forget all my problems here."

Sakura looked at the cherry blossom trees, they had just started to bloom, she moved a little closer to Syaoran, she never knew Syaoran was so…peaceful, she had this weird feeling inside her "I understand, I feel the same way sometimes too." 

They kept on chatting, Syaoran told Sakura about his life in Hong Kong before he came to Japan, he told her about his four sisters and how it felt when he first came to Tomoeda. Syaoran learnt a lot about Sakura's past, how her older brother annoyed her a lot and that her mother, like his own father died when she was little.

It was getting late and Sakura and Syaoran's were sitting very close now, Sakura couldn't believe this, Syaoran Li had a completely different side to him, it wasn't like how other people described him. "You aren't like other people say you are, cruel and heartless." She said to him. Syaoran just gave her a small smile,

"I guess you should really know a person before you judge them." Syaoran couldn't believe it, everything was going so perfectly, but he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling, was it guilt?

Sakura looked at Syaoran and their faces were centimeters apart, slowly their faces inched closer…and closer…until their lips finally met in gentle yet passionate kiss…     

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: we'll find out Sakura and Syaoran's reaction to the kiss and their relationship develops a little. Sakura's confused and Syaoran might be falling for her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: There I did it! They finally kiss, was that scene too fluffy?

I might put a teenie weenie bit of Eriol/Tomoyo but the story will still mostly revolve around our fav couple! I know the kiss was a little rushed through, but wait until the next chapter, and then you will understand!

FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE: I have to admit, I was really disappointed by the ending of cruel intentions, but I may or may not keep the same ending, just to let you know…

Please review; it's such a nice feeling when people compliment your writing! ^_^ and I'm hoping to get at least 20 reviews!

REVIEW!

 |   |   |   |

 |   |   |   | 

\/  \/ \/  \/


	4. The Aftermath

Cruel Intentions 

Disclaimer: oh bloody hell! If you have read the other chapter you should know I don't own CCS! Like I said before I only own Draco [glomps Draco again] ^_~

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

YAY!!! School starts for me on Jan 28th, just incase you didn't know I'm from New Zealand and it's our summer holidays here!

A.N: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! You guys totally rock, some of you said it was too soon for them to kiss, it was meant to be like that, it's part of the plot, you'll find out why!

Thanks to dark-lighten-shadow, the killer bunny, sexy vixen, kan-chan, Amanda panda, Ash night, Itokomeiling05, cherry bloosomz91, Clytia, SakuraKinomoto1489, tensai, Heavenly anime angel, silvergq3r, Yvonne, Cindy, ruby moon, shun li, faithjhonston, Carolyn, Blayde, sakuranbo, lan-yue, star child, cherry blossom, mystery kid, Slytherin 1 girl, Montserrat T, cute angel, Blue-star-118 and Ashley. C'mon guys, review sum more!!!! ;_; If I missed you out it means I haven't seen your review yet so I'll add ya next tiem!

Itokomeiling05: I'll give you a summary of the movie as soon as I'm done with this chappy, by the way, Cecile she's the girl in the movie I based Meiling on meets a VERY sticky end, but I might not keep it… ^_~

Ruby moon: it was only a kiss, read this chappy and you'll under stand ^o^

Blayde: :P but Sebastian, has a diary in the movie, AND it's an important part of the fic, you'll find out why… 

Cherry blossom: :P school starts for me late Jan, it's out summer hollies, I totally feel sorry for you, school starting on Thursday [shudders]

Slytherin 1 girl: Chill girl! He's only Tom Felton, and I am younger than him! But still he is MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! ^_~ kidding you can have him, I'll just go for Sean biggerstaff [Oliver wood]

Kan-chan: [blushes] That's sooooo nice of you!!! 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura looked at Syaoran and their faces were centimeters apart, slowly their faces inched closer…and closer…until their lips finally met in gentle yet passionate kiss…     

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 4- the aftermath

Sakura pulled away, shock written purely on her face, "I-I-I'm sorry, I can't! We don't even know each other; we only met a few hours ago! I just can't!" Tears were building up in her eyes, Sakura couldn't d believe she just kissed Syaoran Li, after promising herself she wouldn't fall for him.

"Shit!" Syaoran mentally cursed, he acted way too soon, but he did enjoy the feeling of her pink soft lips against his, Sakura tried to stand up and run away but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"No I should be the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have made a move on you, the truth is, there is something about you that's different from other girls I've been with, something that I like, but can't quite place my finger on it." Said Syaoran, it wasn't exactly a lie; he didn't plan to kiss her this earlier on. "Can't we just be friends?" He said, still holding on to her arm. Sakura froze, did Syaoran actually mean that? No, it was all part of the game he was playing.

"Let go of my arm." Said Sakura coldly; Syaoran immediately let it go, "I don't know what the hell you think you are playing at, if you really are sincere about what you said, you're going to have to gain my trust back, then maybe, we can become friends and maybe something more if you don't try anything. But right now, I don't know what to think of you." Said Sakura before she turned around and ran as fast as she could out of the park. 

Syaoran was about to run after her but then thought the better of it, he could make thing worse. Syaoran watched Sakura turn a corner and run out of sight, he felt kind of bad for leading Sakura on, but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. So he made one wrong move, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted, no way…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura wiped the tears that were running freely down her face with the back of her hand, she unlocked the door to her house and entered it.

 "Touya, dad?" She called out, there was no answer, Touya who was her brother, was probably still at work and so was Sakura's father. Sakura sighed with relief; thank god Touya wasn't home, he'd demand to know what happened and Sakura couldn't bear to tell him the truth.

Sakura dragged her legs to the living room and sat down on the couch, rethinking over the events that occurred. She didn't know if what Syaoran said was true, but she had a feeling that he was still trying to get her to sleep with him. 

Sakura knew she had to keep be prepared; she decided to play along with Syaoran, pretend she didn't suspect a thing and maybe then he will understand why she decided to wait until marriage. If not, and he tried something on her she would dump him and move on. 

Yup that was perfect, if Syaoran had changed the maybe Sakura could stay with him, if he didn't she'll play along with him, and than hope that he would change, yes that's what she will do. "Why do I want to stay with him, do I love him or something." Said Sakura to herself, she felt confused, she liked Syaoran, but did she love him?

Sakura looked at the clock, it was 7 'o clock, she stood up and walked to the kitchen and got the cordless phone. Sakura dialed Tomoyo's number to tell her what happened at Penguin Park and her plan…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran put his diary back in its place; he had written what happened at Penguin Park that afternoon. Syaoran got off his bed and went to fix himself a snack when the doorbell rang. Syaoran opened the door to see Meiling there, looking as sexy as usual. 

She was wearing a denim skirt that barely reached her knees with slits on either side that ran to her upper thighs. She was wearing a small white top that was up to her belly button and had a plunging neckline. " Hi Cousin, thought I'd drop by." She said, running her fingers through her open hair and smiling.

Syaoran eyes strayed over to her chest, "um, yeah come in." 

Meiling walked in her hips swinging as she walked. "So how is operation "screw kinomoto" going? Made any moves on her?"

"Well yeah, I kissed her, but she ran away. She said I'll have to gain her trust first if we are to become friends, or something more." Said Syaoran as he sat down.

Meiling sat down, "Typical of the goodie-goodie two shoes bitch, you shouldn't have kissed her so early on. 

"I know, but I'm not giving up yet." Said Syaoran, his eyes still fixed on her chest.

Meiling moved closer to Syaoran and squeezed his thigh, "how about some inspiration. She whispered, bring her lips closer to Syaoran's ear; he could feel her hot breath against her neck. 

Meiling slowly brought her lips upon Syaoran's; he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth as Meling ran her hands up and down his thighs. Just as it was getting good Meiling stood up.

"That's just a taste of what you'll get if you break Kinomoto."  She said. "Believe me, there's a lot where that came from. I have to go now, I have a date with Cedric, Seeya...cousin." Meiling opened the door and walked out, leaving a VERY aroused Syaoran. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran was kissing Sakura, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were around Syaoran's waist, Sakura's back was against the wall for support. Syaoran started giving Sakura butterfly kisses along her neck, moving his hand to her blouse and starting to undo her buttons. 

Suddenly Meiling came and pulled Syaoran out of Sakura's grasp, Syaoran gave Sakura a sympathetic look and started to kiss Meiling. When they broke apart, Meiling gave Sakura a smirk, "he's mine now slut, he was never yours!" she said. Tears started running down Sakura's face, "Is it true Syaoran? Tell me!"

Syaoran laughed, "of course it was, why would someone like me ever fall for you, you were just some bitch who walked into my hands, you are nothing to me!"

Meiling Grabbed Syaoran's hand and started to walk away, "good bye Sakura…"

"NOOOOO!" 

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, she was still in her bed. It was all a dream, but why was Meiling in it? And why did it hurt Sakura to see her with Syaoran. Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the time, the blinking green light told her it was three am in the morning. 

Sakura slipped back into her bed, was that dream telling her something? Sakura couldn't help but think there was some sort of connection between Syaoran and Meiling. 

Sakura yawned as she felt sleep take over her, her mind was still on a certain brown haired, amber-eyed boy…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The next day before first period, Syaoran walked through the hallways at school, trying to find Sakura, but she was nowhere to be seen, she was either missing school or she was late.

Syaoran sighed, he wouldn't be able to see Sakura until break, and he needed to talk to her about yesterday. Giving up, Syaoran headed off for Home economics class because the bell was due to ring any minute.

As Syaoran walked down the hallways, he saw Eriol flirting with that purple haired friend of Sakura's. It was obvious she liked him because she was blushing and flirting back. Syaoran wanted to ask her where Sakura was but she looked preoccupied already.

Syaoran was just about to enter his classroom when he saw Auburn hair swishing, it was Sakura and she was talking to Yamazaki. What was HE doing talking to Sakura? Syaoran resisted the urge to kick his friend, but walked closer to Sakura.

"Did you know…"Yamazaki was saying, "that gold was named after the ancient goldibions, they were the first to use gold, as they used it to pot pla-" 

"Lies they're all LIES I tell you!" Some brown haired girl cut off Yamazaki, by grabbing his ear and dragging him off somewhere. Syaoran remembered her, she was Chihari or Chihara, something like that, she went out with Syaoran last year, before he dumped her of coarse.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, that wasn't the truth? Oh well… Sakura grabbed her English books and closed her locker. Today she made in to school 3 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, Sakura turned to see Syaoran standing a few meters from her.

Syaoran slowly approached Sakura, "Um, Sakura can we talk?"

Sakura looked up at him with her big green eyes, "U-um Sure." She said as the bell rang. "But I'll have to take a rain check, how about today at lunch?"

Syaoran nodded "ok then, bye." 

"Bye" Said Sakura before walking off to English class. On the way she met Tomoyo, who STILL flirting with Eriol. He was Syaoran's friend but acted nothing like him, Eriol had only had 2 girlfriends in the past, unlike Syaoran's hundred and something. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Tomoyo, "Bye Eriol!" she yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend again.

"Listen," she said to Tomoyo, "I won't be sitting with you at lunch today, I have to talk to Syaoran."

"Ooh, so it's Syaoran now, what ever happened to Li?" Tomoyo winked at her. "But seriously Sakura, be careful."

"I know Tomoyo, but I feel like he's changing into someone new…" Said Sakura.

"It could be part of some new game he's playing." Said Tomoyo as they entered the English classroom. 

The two girls hushed up and took their seats when the teacher gave them stern looks.

Sakura glanced at her watch, it was 8:45 and lunch wasn't until 12. Boy this was going to be a long 3 hours and 15 minutes…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Syaoran pops a question, we find out a bit more of Meiling's plan and we see some more confused feelings!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: There! Ok so what do ya think Syaoran's questions gonna be? ^_^  

So anyway, REVIEW! You guys do know I'm WRITING one chapter a day ^o^ 

IMPORTANT: for the people who have seen the movie, do you think Meiling should have the same ending as Cecile, tell me yes or no, but I won't tell you my decision. And do you think I should make Meiling nice in the end? So if you don't want Meiling to die or be mean REVIEW with your answer! O_O!!

Just wondering, are there any Americans reading my fics? -_-'

REVIEW PWEEEEEEEASE! This fic is my new years gift to you, now it's your turn to give it to me so review! ¬_¬

Please click the blue button and review! (Ok do I sound like a desperate nut?)

You do know I work on this fic more than 4 hours a day! ;_; But it's worth it coz you guys are so nice! [Hugs] ^_^!!!! I'm aiming for 25 reviews this time!

[Blushes] I'm sorry if I pressured you too much, ya don't havta review if you don't want to! [I only said that to avoid flames saying I only want reviews]

 |   |   |   |   | 

\/  \/ \/  \/  \/

 |   |   |   |   |  
\/  \/ \/  \/  \/

 |   |   |   |   |

\/  \/ \/  \/  \/

 |   |   |   |   |

\/  \/ \/  \/  \/

 |   |   |   |   |  
\/  \/ \/  \/  \/

 |   |   |   |   |

\/  \/ \/  \/  \/


	5. The Question

Cruel Intentions 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, get used to it!

A.N: Sorry I took longer to update than usual, ff.net was being a bitch and wouldn't work and I was busy in the last few days and didn't have the 4 hours to do this chappy.

Oh yeah, the girl I based Meiling on, is Kathryn, not Cecile! ^_^'

Thanks to: faithjhonston, Yvonne, Amanda Panda, Ash night, Itokomeilin05, Sexy vixen, Fuschia, Kristiexxxqyen, summerheat, apol, peonyqt10004, keziah, Ai no senshi, Elizabeth, Monserrat T, taterbaby123, cherryblossomz91, suga^-^pink, tensai-yuki, Zara, Blayde, Lilfoxgirl, wild monkey and Ashley. Thanks for reviewing!

I PASSED 100 REVIEWS YAY!!! ^_^!!!!!!!

Lilfoxgirl: 90% are American? I dunno, maybe about 60, coz there are a lot of UK people around here and from other countries. [Shrugs] thanks for you review! ^-^

Blayde: you are a girl? No offence or anything but I thought you were a boy… ^_^'

Zara: Zara's rule! Thanks for reviewing!

Taterbaby123: I dunno what it' rated where you live but here I think it's either R or M

Ash night: It's not only you, ff.net was not working :P

Itokomeiling05: Monday? Have fun! ^_~

Sexy vixen: -_-' 4:27 in the morning…wow...

Summer heat: in the first chappy it was Sakura's 16th birthday, so the gang is 16 ^_^

Faithjhonston: THANK YOU!!! Really, thanks for telling me, I was met to write Kathryn and I was supposed to write why Cecile wasn't in it. Again THANK YOU!!!

Monserrat T: Sean is hot! Well I meant the same ending as Kathryn, y'know when she…  how come you don't have classes until March? o_O?

Tina: THANK YOU for emailing me, why can't you review on ff.net, you don't need to join ff.net to review, just try to review this chapter! 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"It could be part of some new game he's playing." Said Tomoyo as they entered the English classroom. 

The two girls hushed up and took their seats when the teacher gave them stern looks.

Sakura glanced at her watch, it was 8:45 and lunch wasn't until 12. Boy this was going to be a long 3 hours and 15 minutes…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 5- the question

Syaoran opened the door to the school cafeteria and entered. He looked around and saw Sakura sitting at a table waiting for him. He slowly approached her and took a seat. Syaoran knew if he made one wrong move he would lose all his chances.

"Well…" Syaoran began, "about yesterday, I want to explain."

Sakura looked at him wondering what he's excuse was going to be, "go on…"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, it's just that I couldn't help my self. Maybe we can't be what I want us to be, but can't we, can't we just be friends? Said Syaoran.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, wow, he didn't sound like he was lying, but then again he is an expert in deceiving young girls. Oh we'll, she better give it a try. "Fine, but as I said yesterday, you first have to gain my trust if you want us to become something more." she said.

Syaoran nodded, he smirked mentally she was sucking it all up, this was way to easy. "What do I have to do?"

"For 1 month, starting today, you have to stop going out with any girl and/or sleeping with them, this is like a test, if you pass it then we can try out being something more." Said Sakura. 

One month?!?! Would he be able to hold for that long? 'More like a few days' thought an evil part of his mind. "Fine, I'll do it." Said Syaoran.

Sakura smiled, "when and IF you pass the test, it doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you, it just means we're boyfriend/girlfriend. Got it?" 

Syaoran playfully rolled his eyes, "yeah what ever."

"Good." Said Sakura as she grabbed her lunch and stood up, "This talk didn't take as long as I expected so I'm off to join my friends, and I'm sure you want to join yours."

"Sure, bye Sakura" said Syaoran.

"Bye Syaoran." Sakura then walked off to her friends.

He only had to put up with having no sex for a month then Sakura would be his. As Syaoran got up to join his friends he felt someone tap his shoulder, at first he thought it was Sakura but when he turned around he saw Meiling. She was wearing black jeans and a blue tanks top with only one strap.

"So how did your lil' chat with Kinomoto go?" She said. "The girls and I saw you talking to her, so spill. What did you talk about?" When Meiling referred to the girls, she meant Shaycha and Cho. 

'Well she forgave me easily, but we are only friends. So she told me if I wanted to be more than friends with her I would have to stop sleeping around for a month." Explained Syaoran.

"A month, sure that you can last that long? There are plenty of girls who you can sleep with that won't tell anyone.' Said Meiling.

"No I'm not taking this chance, there is no way I'm going to blow this one." Said Syaoran. He could have easily slept with anyone and Sakura wouldn't have found out but he had a weird feeling towards her, he didn't want to hurt her. 'But eventually you will hurt her, break her poor heart into a million pieces.' Said that nasty voice in his head again. 

"What ever you say, just keep me updating if anything happens." Said Meiling and she walked away to Shaycha and Cho. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling sat down, Cho and Shaycha looked up from the magazines they were reading. 

"So has Syaoran gotten any closer to shagging the Kinomoto slut?" Asked Cho.

"He's just made friends with her, it's kind of obvious that he is starting to have feelings for the bitch but her doesn't know." Answered Meiling.

"What will you do when Syaoran Eventually does sleep with Kinomoto?" Asked Shaycha.

"It will hurt him to leave Kinomoto, but he'll do it because Syaoran will think that I'm going to fuck him. But I'll decline him and that's sure to hurt him more, Syaoran will have no Kinomoto and no me, after all he did he gets nothing." Explained Meiling. "It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Can I have Syaoran after you're done with him." Said Cho.

"No fair! You got Tai last time!" Argued Shaycha. 

Meiling smiled evilly, that wasn't even the beginning of her plan, on no…she had a lot more coming….

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Hey guys," said Sakura as she took a seat next to Tomoyo.

"Sakura tell us, what in the world were you doing sitting with Syaoran li?" Asked Chiharu.

"I was uh" but Tomoyo cut off Sakura.

"So are you guys an item now?"

"Let me explain!" Yelled Sakura. "We are only friends!"

"Friends yeah right, you looked so cozy talking with Syaoran." Winked Rika.

Sakura blushed, "No, honestly we are only friends but we might be something more if Syaoran passes the test."

"Test, what test?" Asked Naoko. Sakura explained about the month long test and how Syaoran agreed. When she finished, the four girls stared at Sakura with their mouths open.

"He must really like you Sakura, this is not the Syaoran li I went out with." said Chiharu. 

"I say rock on sister! You have the poor boy on a leash!" said Tomoyo.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it, and what if he DOES sleep with a girl, what will you do?" Asked Rika.

"Then I'm not losing anything, I'll just leave Syaoran, and he will be the one hurt, not me." In her heart Sakura hoped than Syaoran would pass the test, but that didn't mean she loved Syaoran, did it?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"No I don't want to go out with you Emily." Said Syaoran to a girl who had thrown herself at him, trying to get Syaoran to go out with her. Emily was the fourth girl since lunch that had attempted to ask Syaoran out on a date. 

Syaoran of coarse rejected all four. News had spread (from Meiling) about Syaoran's little test, the girls who didn't want Syaoran ending up with Sakura tried to get him to break his deal with Sakura.

Emily just flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked off in the other direction with her nose in the air. "What a bitch" muttered Syaoran to himself, and continued walking to the math's room. "Syaoran wait up!" Yelled a voice. It was Eriol. He ran to catch up to Syaoran, "So how's day 1 going?" He asked. Syaoran had told him and some of his friends about the test at lunch.

"So far, I've had four girls trying to ask me out, but I'm not giving into the temptation, not that I'm tempted by those girls…"

Eriol straighten his glasses, "So do you like Sakura or something?"

Syaoran was taken by surprise, he thought about it for a couple of seconds "No." he answered.

"Stop trying to kid yourself, you do have feelings for her don't you?" Said Eriol.

Syaoran looked at the ground, did he like Sakura? But didn't he like Meiling? Syaoran looked up, "I dunno, I like her but I also want Meiling."

"I think you have a decision to make you either ditch Meiling and the deal or you go along with it." Said Eriol. Syaoran shook his head,

"I've come along this far and I'm not going to let some stray feelings get into my way."

The two boys reached the Mathematics room and entered it. They had this class with Sakura and Tomoyo but neither had arrived yet. Syaoran took his normal seat two desks behind Meiling, who was filing her nails and Eriol took a seat next to him. The bell had rung a couple of minutes ago and students had started coming into class. 

Syaoran was staring at Meling and how her hair moved at every movement her head made when some one sat in between the desk in between Meiling and Syaoran. It was Sakura, she gave Syaoran a smile, "So, how's it going?" she asked. Syaoran was about to answer but the teacher had entered the room. Instead he started staring at Sakura's head and how her hair moved…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran grabbed his bag and walked down the corridor to exit the school trying to find Sakura, it was the end of the day and Syaoran wanted to walk her home, to make a good impression. When he turned the corner a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the empty math's classroom. Syaoran looked at the person. It was Meiling. 

Meling smirked at Syaoran, and put her arms around his neck, "Just give into the temptation Syaoran." She said. Meiling was trying to get Syaoran to lose the deal. She kissed Syaoran hard on the lips and he kissed her back. Meiling then pulled out of the kiss and removed her hands from his neck.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Asked a small voice. 

Syaoran turned around, it was Sakura and she had seen everything…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: We find out Syaoran's excuse and some more Diary entries. Does Syaoran like Sakura and vice versa? Will Meiling succeed in breaking their deal? 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

AN: There it's all done! Please Review!!! It will mean a lot, and tell me if I have any mistakes, ok are there any New Zealanders or Aussies reading this fic? Tell me I want to know!

REVEW!!!! PLEAAASE!!!!! 

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	6. The CoverUp

Cruel Intentions 

****

****

Disclaimer: dun own CCS, and don't you DARE take away my Draco! [Glomps Draco]

A.N: WOW!!! I got SO may reviews for the last chapter, you guys totally rocked. Anyway I hired cruel intentions today and watched it, I feel so stupid, and it was on TV a couple of months ago and I saw a bit of it but I didn't know it was cruel intentions…[it was the bit where Kathryn teaches Cecile to kiss]

I also got Cruel Intentions 2; I never knew they did a prequel! But it doesn't have Ryan Philippe in it ;_;

I'm surprised, only one new Zealander reading this fic, and no Australian, typical Aussies…

Thanks to: peonyqt1004, confused, kan-chan, little wings, sexy vixen, embattled curve, Sakuragirl, silverymare, Moon man, kiki, cherry blossom Sakura, cherry blossom, angel of death, Fuschia, S2, Ryuuen star, moshimoshi queen, Itokomeiling05, Sakura li 2389, cruel very cruel, Heavenly anime angel, Chibi tenshi, faithjhonston, licybabe2002, blayde, apol, princess kinomoto, The killer bunny, itty bitty, rainbow dreamer, kitty, Chibi Sakura Syaoran, Ash night, pink and green2043, Elizabeth, Yuen, Ai no senshi, Monserrat T, dark-lighten-shadow, lilmashimaro30, kristiexxxnqyun, crystal, crazy for CCS, A little someone and super sweet girl. Sorry if I missed anyone out, if I did tell me!

Moon man: I watched cruel intentions today; it totally broke my heart to see Sebastian die so I might not kill off Syaoran although it would be interesting…[evil smirk]

Sexy vixen: don't you get sleepy? The longest I've ever stayed up on the comp is 2 in the morning…

Crazy for CCS: Thank you!

A little someone: What do you mean Japanese names Like Syaoran or made up ones?

Itokomeiling05: hire the movie! And get cruel intentions 2 as well!

Blayde: yes, I was shocked! ^_~

Monserrat T, South America? How is it there? I know men are SO typical!

Itty-bitty: Yay a New Zealander! I'm from Auckland! ^_~

Princess Kinomoto: you HAVE to get the next chapter out for you fic "the dancing sensation" it totally rocks!

Ok I admit, a boy having a diary is cheesy, from now on Syaoran will have a Journal

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meling smirked at Syaoran, and put her arms around his neck, "Just give into the temptation Syaoran." She said. Meiling was trying to get Syaoran to lose the deal. She kissed Syaoran hard on the lips and he kissed her back. Meiling then pulled out of the kiss and removed her hands from his neck.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Asked a small voice. 

Syaoran turned around, it was Sakura and she had seen everything…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 6- the cover-up 

"Sakura!" Yelled Syaoran. "How long have you been here for?"

" I opened the door and there you two were, staring at each other. Why are you here anyway?" Said Sakura. Meiling had a smile but didn't say anything.

Syaoran gave a small sigh of relief, 

"Uh I came to get my Math's books, when Meiling here followed me. She wanted to tell me that my mother called yesterday, what about you?"

"I was looking for Tomoyo, well I guess I'll leave you two to continue..." said Sakura. She turned and exited the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Well that was to close for comfort." Said Syaoran.

Meiling frowned "what a clueless bitch, she actually believed you. I'm going anyway, call me if you get any closer to fucking her." She too turned and left the classroom.

Syaoran massaged his temples, he was glad that he hadn't be caught on the first day but when Meiling kissed him; it felt nothing like when he kissed Sakura, it was lacking something…

Syaoran opened the door and walked out of the classroom. Sakura was nowhere to be seen; he kept on walking and at last he saw Sakura talking to that girl, Tomoyo.

Syaoran ran up to her, 

"Hi Sakura!" He Said. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped their conversation about god knows what.

"I'll leave you two to it." Whispered Tomoyo in Sakura's ear before walking off in to the other direction."

"Hey Syaoran!" Greeted Sakura.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home, as friends." Said Syaoran.

"Sure!" Said Sakura and the two walked out of the school.

"So…" Said Sakura, "How does your mother know Meiling?"

"She's my cousin, well step cousin." Replied Syaoran. "My Uncle and her mother got married."

Sakura nodded, "So do you live together?"

"No we don't. We each have out own apartment." He said as they crossed Penguin Park. 

"Do you miss your family?" Asked Sakura.

Syaoran kicked a pebble "Well it's great being away from my four sisters but, sometimes I miss them."

Sakura laughed, "Wish I could live away from my brother, he is so nosy!" Sakura stopped laughing as they neared her house, "speaking of the devil…" She muttered. Touya was outside washing the car. Syaoran who knew nothing of Touya's over protectiveness kept on walking at Sakura's side.

Touya looked up from his car and saw the Kaiju and some boy. BOY? What was Sakura doing with a boy? Touya's anger instantly flared up as they stopped in front of the house, "Kaiju! What are you doing with that Gaki?" he yelled.

"Oh no" Sakura mumbled, "He offered to walk me home! And I'm not A Kaiju!"

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Sorry about him, do you want to come inside?"

"Sorry I can't I have to head off home, see you tomorrow." Said Syaoran, Touya was still glaring at him.

"Bye!" Yelled Sakura.

"Bye…" said Syaoran and he turned to walk to his house, that brother of hers was a problem; he was just too damn overprotective over Sakura. Syaoran shuddered at the thought of what Touya would do to him if Syaoran hurt Sakura. Yeah but he could handle himself if Touya ever tried anything.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura flopped onto her bed; Meiling was only Syaoran's cousin right? She had a feeling there was something more between them. Sakura grabbed her diary and began to write the days events.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had a talk with Syaoran, he wanted to be friend so I accepted but then he wanted to be something more than friends. I didn't know if I should accept, with his reputation and everything so I made a deal with him, he has to stay away from girlfriends and sex for a month. He accepted now we're waiting… _

_Also there's something dodgy about Meiling, Syaoran's cousin. I don't know but I feel like she's up to something. When I was looking for Tomoyo at the end of the day, I met Syaoran and Meiling talking in the math's classroom. They told me that they were talking about some phone call from Syaoran's mother, but there was something they weren't telling me. I've never really talked to Meiling before but I've heard a lot about her. She's like a female version of Syaoran, having one nightstands, she also the master of breaking up couples. I may be wrong but she's up to something. Well diary I have to go make tea._

_Lotsa luv,_

_Sakura _

Sakura put away her diary and exited her room, closing the door behind her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran walked out of the elevator that stopped at the floor his apartment was on. His apart was at the end of the corridor. Syaoran could make out a figure standing in front of the door of his apartment. As he walked closer he saw that it was in fact, Meiling.

Syaoran put a key into the lock and opened the door,

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." Answered Meiling. 

"Well come in." Said Syaoran and he entered the door, with Meiling following him.

Meiling took a seat while Syaoran went to get something to drink. 

Meiling looked around and saw a leather bound book on the sofa, it was Syaoran's journal. She reached to grab it, 

"I suggest you don't touch that." It was Syaoran; he was holding two glasses of icy vanilla coke. He set them down on the coffee table. "What do you want to tell me?" Asked Syaoran.

"Cedric broke up with me for that Naoko bitch." Said Meiling.

"Chang broke up with you for Naoko? Kinomoto's friend?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, he hasn't said anything to her, so she doesn't know he's after her. I need a way to get that bitch before Cedric gets to her. Syaoran will you seduce her?" Asked Meiling, sipping her coke

Syaoran was surprised of Meiling to be this straight forward,

"Hell no, I already have my hands full with kinomoto, you're on your own on this one." Said Syaoran.

Meiling took another sip of her coke. "Well at least help me with some of the minor details. I was thinking, if you don't screw Kinomoto, I'm having your Journal, since I don't get anything if you loose."

Journal, his journal? Where he kept all his feelings and thoughts? He didn't have any choice… "Fine." Said Syaoran.

Meiling sat down her empty glass, "well I'll see myself out the door."

"You do that…" Mumbled Syaoran who was still not happy with the idea of Meiling getting his Journal.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

_Sakura and Syaoran were once again kissing passionately, Syaoran was kissing her neck, gently nipping on the soft skin._

_"I love you Syaoran." Whispered Sakura. Syaoran did not reply instead his eyes Turned red and he pushed her onto the floor. _

_"Bitch!" Yelled Syaoran. "You love me? Well there's no way I would ever love a pathetic slut like you. I love Meiling!"_

_Meiling walked up behind Syaoran and he snaked his arm around her waist. "Back off Kinomoto, we love each other and I'm afraid you're in the way."_

_"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura._

_Syaoran grabbed her hair and lifted her head, "You can't go around loving me while Meiling and I love each other. I'm sorry but we have to end it."_

_ Meiling started laughing, Syaoran was about to punch her, as his fist was about to reach her face she screamed…_

Sakura sat up; her clothes were damp with sweat. It was another dream of Syaoran, what were those dreams telling her? Were they telling her that there was something between Syaoran and Meiling? Sakura felt hot a couple of seconds ago but now she felt cold. Sakura slid under her covers again and tried thinking of the different connections between Syaoran and Meiling…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Sakura, SAKURA? Screamed Tomoyo.

"Huh. What?" Sakura got her head off the table where she was sleeping. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were also there. They all had worried look on their faces.

"Sakura you just dosed off." Said Chiharu.

Sakura blushed, "uh well I didn't get much sleep last night." It was true after she had woken up from her nightmare she just laid on her bed and didn't go back to sleep. 

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around, it was Derek Yoshi. He was the captain of the football team. Derek and blue eyes and light brown hair and according to most girls he was quite cute. Derek, unlike Syaoran wasn't a player and was shy around girls.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you would catch a movie with me tomorrow night." He asked shyly. 

Sakura smiled, this should get Syaoran angry, "are you asking me out on a date?"

Derek blushed, "well yeah I guess, you don't have to come if you don't want to I mean-"

"I'd love to come!" Said Sakura. 

"What?" Said Derek

"I said I'd love to come!" Said Sakura.

"Great then is seven ok with you?"

"Yeah it's fine." Said Sakura.

"Well see you tomorrow then." Said Derek.

Sakura smiled, "see ya!" Derek walked away and sat with his friends, sharing the news. 

"Ooh go Sakura!" Said Rika.

Naoko Laughed, "You have two of the hottest boys after you!"

"So who do you like better?" Asked Tomoyo.

Sakura never got a chance to answer because she felt another tap on her shoulder, she turned around, and this time it was Syaoran.

"What was he doing here?" Asked Syaoran, pointing at Derek.

"Syaoran, it's rude to point. Anyway, he was asking me out on a date."

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently but Sakura didn't notice. "And?"

"And I accepted!" Said Sakura cheerfully.

Syaoran just stared.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Sakura goes out with Derek, Syaoran continues with his test while nearly bursting with jealousy when he sees Sakura with Derek. How will our young teen handle his Jealousy?  We see some more E/T!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: The plot thickens! I will try to get the next chapter out soon; meanwhile you guys review with your ideas and comments. I'm off to watch the Hannibal! ^_~ 

Go hire cruel intentions and cruel intentions 2! 

REVIEW PLEASE ^_^!!!!!! I need to know what to improve on! Plus it gives me the inspiration to carry on! 

I know Meiling gets more evil, I really like her but she needs to be evil!!!! O_O!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIW! I'm hoping to reach 200 reviews! Or at least 190!

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/

   \/ \/ \/ \/

      \/ \/ 

        \/


	7. The Reaction

Cruel Intentions 

Disclaimer: Zara is not owning the CCS, Zara is a good house elf. 

A.N: Hi everyone! My cousin dropped off his 9 year old daughter and 7-year-old son for me to look after, and I couldn't let them see this. And then Ff.net was being a bitch once more and I couldn't update. Thanks for the reviews; I got LOADS [even if some of them had doubles]

Ok, for those who want stuff on the movie "Cruel intentions" check out the website http://www.cruelintentions.com  

For gorgeous pictures of Ryan go to http://www.ryan-phillippe.com/pix/index.html

He's like 28 but he looks so young!

Thank to Itokomeilin05, wild monkey, fifi, Ashley, Elizabeth, Kawaii-cherry wolf, Amy, licybabe2002, kutiexaznxangel, kinomoto, peonyqt1004, faithjhonston, broken wings, heavenlyanimeangel, rainbow dreamer, summer heat, Zara, Koala bear, sexy vixen, silverymare, Nemblewhisker, Sakura-jr17, Amanda panda, Fuschia, bunny459, Nancy, S+S4ever, Monserrat T, Ash night, cherry blossom, crystal, blue-star-118, Ai no senshi, ssjha, crazy4CCS, A little someone, peopnyqt1004, confused, Kan-chan, pink lover, and rankane, . THANK YOU ALL!!!

Ai no senshi: -_-'''''' thanks for all 4 reviews!

Fifi: Yay, another kiwi. Where in NZ are you from?

Crystal: don't worry this will eventually will be an S Meiling is just sum sort of object. When Sakura has those dreams, it's just something from her conscience telling her something is wrong. Well I hope that answers it! ^_^ 

Monserrat T: Have fun at the beach! The guy who plays Sebastian [Robin Dunne] he's not as cute as Ryan. Well review this chappy as well ^_~

A little someone: Kiwi in Aussie! The reason they use Japanese names is because people have something against Card captors, like the names and how they take away the Tory/Julian stuff. So the fan dome goes with the card captor Sakura names and so do I. Oh yeah the Kiwi girl's name was itty-bitty. I'm older than 13, I was born in New Zealand but I have a mixture of blood. ^_^ 

Nancy: It's ok, other people did the same thing, and you posted about 32 reviews! I couldn't delete them because it would take ages to write their numbers down and type it up! Ryan is hot ^_~ to bad he's taken…[damn Reese] ^o^

Bunny459: yes, there is a movie called cruel intentions, it came out in 99. You haven't heard of it before? It was one of the biggest movies for that year and Sarah Michelle Geller [buffy], Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Philippe were in it.

Fuschia: Thank you for your compliment, Sakura a psychic? I dunno, she can probably tell something is wrong.

Sexy vixen: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Domo? Where does it say domo? I don't know what it means.

Koala bear: I'm glad you understand!

ItokoMeilin05:  oh that's a shame!

Sorry, I didn't mean any offence to Australians. Just typical NZ Aussie rivalry. 

And to Americans and Swiss's New Zealand's gonna kick your ass at the America's cup! ^_^!!! 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura never got a chance to answer because she felt another tap on her shoulder, she turned around, and this time it was Syaoran.

"What was he doing here?" Asked Syaoran, pointing at Derek.

"Syaoran, it's rude to point. Anyway, he was asking me out on a date."

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently but Sakura didn't notice. "And?"

"And I accepted!" Said Sakura cheerfully.

Syaoran just stared.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 7- the reaction

'Oh damn it! She's going out. It's probably a one-time thing and she'll go out with me when the month is over, but still DAMN!' thought Syaoran. His gaze was still locked onto Sakura and he was still shocked.

Sakura gave him an innocent smile, she knew what was going on and decided to play stupid, "Syaoran, are you ok, you seem a bit stiff." Said Sakura.

"N-no I'm fine, er… I should get going now and have lunch. Umm… see you around."  Stuttered Syaoran. He walked away, with a slight blush on his face from anger.

Sakura smirked at herself, yep poor Syaoran was falling for it. She felt a little bad for using Derek like this, but it was only a date…

"Oh my god. Sakura, you evil little thing!" Exclaimed Rika. 

"Syaoran looked so hurt when you told him you were going out with Derek." Said Chiharu.

"I have a perfect outfit for you to wear tomorrow!" Said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "Come to my house tomorrow and I'll do your make up and everything!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo we are only going to the movies." Said Sakura.

Tomoyo clamped her hands together, "ONLY the movies? It's a date Sakura, a date!"

Sakura propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. "What ever you say Tomoyo." 

"There's also Naoko, she's going out with Cedric Chang on Saturday." Pointed out Rika.

"Then I'll do her up too!" Said Tomoyo. Sakura rolled her eyes.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran slammed his locker; stuff that Derek Yoshi, he can have his fun for now but in the end Syaoran will be the one with Sakura.

 "What's on your mind cousin?" Came Meiling voice. "Is it the fact that Kinomoto is going out with Derek Yoshi?"

"How did you know about Kinomoto going out with Yoshi?" Asked Syaoran.

Meiling straightened her navy corset style top  "He rejected me after lunch, said he was going out with Kinomoto. And then I asked Tai Ling out and he said no to me because of that Michelle girl I am always dumped or rejected because of the goody-goody bitches. I'll get Michelle and Kinomoto, nobody chooses them over me!" 

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Syaoran.

"Well you are taking care of Kinomoto, but for Michelle I have something up my sleeve." Said Meiling.

"So," Said Syaoran. "What exactly are you up to?" 

The bell rang and Meiling started to walk to her class, "you'll soon find out." She said as she disappeared into the crowd.

Syaoran started to walk slowly to Biology class when he bumped into a familiar blue haired boy. "Eriol!" he exclaimed. 

Eriol was talking to that Tomoyo girl, "I'll see you around." He said to her.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and the two started to walk to class. "Syaoran my man, what's up?" 

Syaoran sighed. "Loads." And he proceeded in telling Eriol the about Derek and Sakura.

"Syaoran, it looks like you're jealous." Stated Eriol. "Do you like her?"

"I am not jealous! And I don't have feelings for her; I l care for her like a man will care for his computer, like a possession but I don't own her yet. Said Syaoran. "What makes you ask that?"

"I was just stating the obvious." Said Eriol shrugging. The two boys entered the Biology classroom and took seats next to each other at the back of the classroom.

Syaoran didn't share this class with Sakura or Meiling but he did share it with Derek. Fortunately he was sitting in front of Syaoran and therefore didn't see the murderous look he was giving him.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, oh how he would like to grab Derek and strangle his neck. Syaoran didn't know why it bothered him to see Sakura with Derek. Syaoran was cut out of his thoughts when the teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Tomoyo! I thinks that's enough makeup!" yelled Sakura. It was Friday night and Tomoyo was getting Sakura ready for her date. Sakura was wearing a long denim skirt with a slit to her knees, a sleeveless white tank top with a sheer long- sleeve pink lace top. Her hair was open, except for couple of tiny braids. 

"Oh Sakura, let me put a little bit more on an you're done. Anyway…tell me about Syaoran li. Do you like him? If you do then why are you going out with Derek tonight?" Asked Tomoyo but added hastily "not that I mind doing your make up or hair."

"Well I guess I do like him but I'll have to wait and see if he can keep his word to me and he does seem a bit jealous of Derek." Said Sakura.

"But did you tell him your feelings?" Asked Tomoyo.

"No I didn't." Said Sakura.

Tomoyo put some gloss on Sakura's lips. "You have to tell him how you really feel, even if your feelings are small."

"Oh Tomoyo, practice what you preach. Tell Eriol that you like him; your flirting is getting so obvious and he probably like you too!" Said Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed. "Are you calling me a hypocrite?"

Sakura giggled. "Maybe.."

"You're all done!" Said Tomoyo and she was just in time because the doorbell rang.

"It's Derek!" exclaimed Sakura. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs to open the front door.

"Hey Sakura, you look pretty!" commented Derek. He was wearing khakis with a long sleeved tee.

"Thanks, now shall we head off?" Asked Sakura.

"Okay, we'll go to the movies first." Said Derek.

"What movie?" asked Sakura.

"I was thinking of, _catch me if you can_?"

"I don't mind." Said Sakura. And the couple walked down the path to Derek's car.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran put away his journal and went to the kitchen. It was nine and he was craving. Not only he was craving food but he was also craving sex. It was only two days into the bet and already Syaoran felt like giving up.

But Syaoran wasn't give up; he was strong enough to control his urges. 'Ah' said a little nasty voice in his head 'you can always sleep with some girl, she'll keep quiet, Sakura will never know!'

But no, he came this far and he wasn't going to throw it all away…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling brushed her hair. Michelle was freshman, a very annoying one. Everyone knew she was rich but she had never kissed a guy before, let alone sleep with one. 

Meiling remembered the time, at the beginning of the school year when Michelle had spilled coke over Meiling's new shorts. She would destroy the bitch, and by the end of the year she would be the school slut. 

Meiling was popular and she knew Michelle would love to be her friend, if Meiling was going to destroy Michelle, she would have to start now.

Meiling put her brush down and grabbed her mobile phone. She dialed a number and held the phone by he ear. 

"Hello!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Hi Michelle this is Meling and I was wondering if you can come over to my house tonight. I was thinking of gong to a club down town tonight."

"Oh like oh my god! A club? My mum would be mad, but of coarse I'll come over! It would like so cool going with some one as cool as you!" 

This was perfect! Meiling could use Michelle against Syaoran and Kinomoto.

"Ok come over right now!" Said Meiling.

And so it began…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Meiling starts her plan to change Michelle, how will this effect Syaoran and Sakura? And speaking of Sakura, how did her date with Derek go? Syaoran's month continues and what's up with Meiling's plan?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: There it's done! 

I know it was shorter than usual but I planned to end there. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I know Michelle act like Cecile but it will be different from the movie, just wait and see ^_~

Ok I'm hoping to reach 310 reviews. So please review, with ideas, constructive flames what ever! If I get reviews, it really makes me want to continue. If I pass my goal, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day!

REVIEW!!! ^_^ REVIEW!!! ^_^ REVIEW!!!

Oh yeah! I still need a beta-reader! So please tell me if you are up to the job. 

[You'll be the first person to read the chapters]

  |

 \/

  |

 \/

  |

 \/

  |

 \/


	8. The Club

Cruel Intentions 

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it.

A.N: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! First of all my internet kept on disconnecting every few minutes so I couldn't see my reviews, when I got that fixed I found out Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix was coming out June 21st and I was so happy! [Does a victory dance] ok then my brother deleted the chapter, I had only written three pages but still I nearly cried!

I will update this story next week, same time coz I have to get ready for school, uniform, I.D, new mobile phone etc.

About a beta-reader, I got like five people and I cannot select from that so if you want to be my beta, review and the first person will get the job.

Big hugs and thanks to…

Ice diamonds, A little someone, Fifi, Sakura li 2389, sweet Sakura, tensai yuki, S+S4ever, Carolyn, Anavi, Kushi, Ai no senshi, Queen lexi, Fantasy star, Fuschia, Luvya, Ali, Itty bitty, A little someone, swonderus, liza, broken wings, Crystal, lunemangulus, Kinomoto, Ashley, Mahou cherry blossom, Nancy, Heavenly anime angel, Zara, embattled curve, Yvonne, Genna, rainbow dreamer, luckyducky7too, innocent sake, wings of fire, Kary, summer heat, Kawaii cherry wolf, Faithjhonston, kan-chan, bunny459, Monserrat T, cherry blossom, ItokoMeilin05, dream, confused, peonyqt1004, pink lover, athar luna, lil ruby devil, shadow, carol, missy r and Ash night.

Ash night: Thanks for reviewing and that awfully nice input 'bout my story! I totally love you fic "trials of fate" 

Pink lover: You'll fine out soon!

Ice diamond: Thank you! People usually get angry with me for making Meiling like that.

Athar Luna: Thanks for your review! I can't wait to write the bit where Syaoran goes all mushy too! Yeah I know, meiling is very slutty, nearly killed me making her like that, in actual life I like her! 

Fifi: Nelson! Cool! Anyway how old are you?

Sweet Sakura: Yep lucky number 310!

Tensai yuki: I know, I felt it lacked something too, thanks for you honest opinion!

Ai no senshi: I'm trying to be fair; first one who reviews and wanted the job gets it.

Luvya: Yay! Another Kiwi go NZ! Yeah I like Roswell, was disappointed by the end of it though…

Itty-bitty: How was the big day out? I didn't go, I went to rumba, too "poppish" Did you see blindspott, they are like so cool! 

A little someone: I'm a mix of Indian, paki, afghan and white blood. Got tannish skin, you get the picture right? I'd tell you in details but it's to confusing for my own good ^_^

Crystal: I get my ideas from whatever I see read etc… thanks for you review!

Lunemangulus: beta reader is someone who proof reads a fic, don't worry you're not ignorant! ^_^

Nancy: Why are you proud of yourself? It's nothing; I know I always start talking bout Ryan too! 

Summer heat: Hehehe… Australia didn't even make it to the America's cup, I guess it's the only thing NZ always wins over Aussie, but we do win the cricket/netball/rugby sometimes…

Monserrat T: Have fun at the beach, yeah I kinda got my idea from cherry, was that her name?

Shadow: So you like in New York? Cool city, would love to visit it but wouldn't want to live there, but then again, that's just me

Itokomeilin05: I still haven't decided about the future of CI.

Confused: Evil teachers… hope you did well in you exam!

Sorry for that long thank you note, the story itself will be 5 pages so don't worry!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling put her brush down and grabbed her mobile phone. She dialed a number and held the phone by he ear. 

"Hello!" Said a cheerful voice.

"Hi Michelle this is Meling and I was wondering if you can come over to my house tonight. I was thinking of gong to a club down town tonight."

"Oh like oh my god! A club? My mum would be mad, but of coarse I'll come over! It would like so cool going with some one as cool as you!" 

This was perfect! Meiling could use Michelle against Syaoran and Kinomoto.

"Ok come over right now!" Said Meiling.

And so it began…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 8- the club

"Sakura are you cold?" Asked Derek. The two were walking to the lake after their date and it was very chilly. Sakura shook her head, she gasped as the lake came into view, and it was reflecting the full moon, giving it a haunting yet peaceful and calm look.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Commented Derek. Sakura nodded. The wind was making gentle ripples on the surface of the water; Sakura kneeled by the lake and stared at her reflection in the water. It was clear, occasionally disrupted by the gentle waves.

"It's so peaceful" Muttered Sakura.

"Yeah it is." Said Derek as he came closer to Sakura. 

Sakura smiled, the date with Derek had gone well, first they went to a restaurant and then went to the movies. Derek had been amazing, he didn't try to kiss her or do anything to make Sakura uncomfortable.  

Sakura dipped her hands into the freezing water; it was refreshing but freezing cold. Derek too kneeled down; he stared at Sakura's carefree face, watching her in interest as she played with the water. Sakura soon withdrew her hands for the cold liquid and wiped her hands on her clothes. She liked Derek but not in that way, Sakura knew she didn't love him

The wind blew, making Sakura shiver; her hands were numb from the cold. She stood up and turned to Derek, "I think we should go back."

"Sure, I'll walk you home." Said Derek, He stood up and took Sakura's hand into his own and the couple walked back to Sakura house.

"Thank you for that amazing night." Said Sakura when they reached her front door. "But" She continued, "I don't think I'll go out with you again."

"Why not?" Asked Derek, obviously looking hurt.

"I just don't you think you are the one" Said Sakura truthfully.

Ok, I'll see you on Monday at school." Said Derek softly. Sakura turned to open the door.

"Okay, um…Sakura..." Said Derek Shyly. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Sakura smiled, a little kiss won't hurt right? "Sure"

Derek slowly put his lips on Sakura's and gently kissed her.

Sakura was breathless when it was over, she had an unknown feeling, not like the one when she kissed Syaoran, and it wasn't love or lust. Sakura opened the door, "bye Derek."

"Bye Sakura."  Said Derek and he turned and walked down the stairs of the patio to go home. Sakura smiled and entered her house, closing the door behind her…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The music was loud and the lights were bright and flashing. It was enough to make a normal person dizzy but Meiling was used to it unlike Michelle who kept blinking her blue eyes and shaking her head, the two girls were sitting on stools drinking Baileys.

"We have to dance."  Said Meiling as she put down her empty bottle.

Michelle kept on sipping the remaining of her drink; her straw making rude noises as there wasn't much left. "What?"

Meiling rolled her eyes, what an immature girl. "I said we have to go dance." She said a little louder.

Michelle withdrew her mouth from the straw and put the bottle down. "What I still can't hear you!" 

Meiling wanted to punch her face in, "I SAID WE HAVE TO GO AND DANCE!" She yelled.

"Okay come on!"  Said Michelle, flipping her curly blond over her shoulder. She was wearing a bright pink PVC tank top and Meiling's tight leather mini skirt, since she had no skirts that were fit for clubbing. They stood up and started to walk to the dance floor.

Meiling screwed her face in disgust; Michelle was walking all lanky and was itching her nose. But Meiling knew she couldn't ditch her now, she was too important in her plan.

"I LOVE this song!" yelled Michelle as Mary J. Blige's "family affair" came on. Michelle grabbed Meiling's hand and started dancing. 

"Meiling!" Yelled a new voice. Thank god, sighed Meiling, she was safe from Michelle's dancing's clutches. 

Meiling turned around, it was Anthony from school, he was senior and he was with his brother Jason who was a freshman. 

"Michelle, you dance with Jason over there while I dance with Anthony." Said Meiling.

"Okay!" Said Michelle and her and Jason started dancing with Jason trying to avoid her shoes and her fist.

Anthony led Meiling to another part of the dance floor. "Why were you with her? He asked, looking at Michelle's direction.

"Oh, we're friends, I decided to show her how to go clubbing. And tomorrow I'm hoping to show her the sights of Tomoeda." Said Meiling.

Anthony looked suspiciously at Meiling, he heard many rumors about Meiling but they were only rumors, so they couldn't do anything without evidence. "Oh."

Meiling smiled innocently, so innocently that no one would have guessed what evil things she was planning…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura lay on her bed, thinking about everything. About Syaoran, Derek and for some weird reason Meiling. Sakura didn't know why but she was giving her the creeps, it was like her conscience was telling her something but what? 

Suddenly she was jerked out of her thoughts as the phone rang. 

"Sakura it's for you!" Yelled her dad. Sakura rolled over on her bed a grabbed the phone.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice. It was Syaoran.

"How did you find my phone number Syaoran?" Asked Sakura.

"I know many things bout you Sakura." He replied.

Sakura played with the wires, "so why did you call me this late, it's nearly ten thirty."

"I wanted to know how your date went."

Sakura sighed, why would he want to know about her date? Even Tomoyo hadn't called yet, but Sakura knew she would call tomorrow.  "It went wonderful, better than I expected." 

"Oh, ok." Said Syaoran. "I just wanted to know, well bye."

"Syaoran wait!" Said Sakura but Syaoran hung up, Sakura wanted tell him that she broke up with Derek and she wanted to ask some questions about Meiling, "darn it" she cursed. She would have to ask questions later, for now she needed some sleep….

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Wow Meiling that was the BEST!" Exclaimed Michelle.

"Well that was only one of the hot spots in Tomoeda." Said Meiling. It was nearly one and her and Michelle were at Meiling's house after about 4 hours of partying.

"It's so awfully nice of you to show me around."  Said Michelle.

Meiling gave a fake laugh, "Well what are friends for, I mean we are friends aren't we?" 

"Best friends!" Said Michelle and she gave Meiling a hug, she was pleased that she had made friends with one of the most popular girls at Tomoeda high. Meiling rolled her eyes as she was hugged. Suddenly a horrid stench met Meiling's nostrils, She made a face 'stupid girl can't even use a deodorant' 

Michelle finally let go of Meiling who was glad she wasn't touching sweating girl.

"Any way I heard Tai ling likes you." Said Meiling.

"What? No way, I can't believe he likes me. I've had a crush on him since the beginning of the year!" Said Michelle.

"Oh you do? Well then you need to get him!"

"How?" Asked Michelle.

"Leave it to me…" Said Meiling.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

As quickly as it came it went and before Sakura knew it the weekend was over and a new week of school began.

Sakura grabbed her bag and made way to the mathematics classroom.  

"Sakura!" Yelled someone. Sakura turned to see Syaoran running up to her.

"Hey" Said Sakura.

Once at her side Syaoran slowed down his pace to hers. "Hi." 

"How are you doing?" Asked Sakura, playing with a strand of her hair.

Syaoran smirked, she looked so cute and it was only a matter of time she was his.

 "I'm fine and you?"

"Okay I guess but I broke up with Derek." Said Sakura.

Syaoran froze when he heard her say that, he wanted to scream out in joy but kept his posture, "How come you didn't tell me before when I called?" 

"I was about to but you hung up." Said Sakura as they entered the mathematics classroom. No one but them had arrived yet.

Syaoran moved closer to Sakura so that her chest molded into his. Sakura shivered when he brought his face to her ear, "So this means you're single?" Syaoran licked her earlobe. His test was still on, but he knew a little toying around with Sakura wouldn't fail him, unless of coarse he slept with her but there was no chance of that happening yet…

Syaoran ran his hands across Sakura's stomach. Se tried to stifle a moan but failed at it. 

Suddenly the doorknob turned, Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura as the student entered the room.

"Bloody bastard." Swore Syaoran quietly so Sakura didn't hear him. Un known to him two pairs of eyes were watching him…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling smirked as Derek fumed. 

"She lied to me, why did she even go out with me in the first place? Did she pity me?" Said Derek. To him, all that shit about not being that one was bullshit, but he was wanted her back and always got what he want.

"Well I know a way for you to get her back." Said Meiling, "You in?"

Derek gritted his teeth, "Yes, yes I am."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Meiling continues her evil plan and Syaoran continues his. Has he fallen for Sakura and she for him? And what will Meiling do with Michelle and Derek?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Wow! I'm tired! Well review and I'm hoping to reach 360 reviews. I'll write the next chapter soon and send it to my beta-reader. So anyway please review!

Hehehe… Meiling's is trying to get both Tai and Derek, read the next chapter to see what happens!!!

Oh yeah, if ya need to read a good fic while this is still getting written, go read "A trial of fate" By Ash night, it's really good!

Anyway, I'm just so HAPPY! Harry potter and the order of the phoenix! YAY!!!

I was wondering, Could anyone here draw some pics for my fic? I can draw well, but my coloring sucks and I don't have a scanner!

REVIEW!

 |  |

 |  |

 |  |

\/ \/


	9. The Temptation

****

Cruel Intentions 

****

A.N: Yay I'm finally writing this chapter! Well I have a very good excuse on why I'm SO late, school! I started school on last Wednesday and it's a new school and it's SO huge! When I come home I watch TV, go on the Internet, have a shower, eat dinner and hit the books, and then go to sleep at nine because I'm so exhausted. 

Well…. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! I know loads of you don't review so shame on you!

Thanks to my Beta reader Sakura, I sent this chapter to all people who wanted to be my beta and Sakura was the first to respond so she got the part.

And a big thank you to Cherry blossom Sakura; she's going to draw some pics so expect some soon!

Thanks to carol, bunny 459, Ash night, luckyducky7too, sweet~sakura, Cherry blossom, Yuen, Tale weaver, licybabe2002, Clytia, kutiexaznxangel, Sheryl v, dream, itokomeilin5, lil, Amanda panda, kinomoto, fuschia, red cherry blossom, falling star, Niki-chan, Monserrat T, Kawaii-cherry wolf, cherry blossom, crystal, kristiexxnyugen, fifi, melly l, Itty bitty, scarlet, blayde, dark lighten shadow, me, lilsweetcherryblossom, babyq2988, kan-chan, Sakura kinomoto, Nameknailgirl, Sakura^-^Syaoran, tensai-yuki, peonyqt1004, Nancy, Angela, Cherry blossom Sakura, Zara, liza, kawaiiteddybear, Rika332, and harpy lady. I'm sorry if I've missed anyone out or didn't answer your question, I just skimmed through!

Rika1332: We say rent sometimes too, Americanism isn't bad, but Bushism is! 

Kawaiiteddybear: Wow I feel so honored you would put my fic on your site, thanks!

Zara: I live in Auckland, where are you from?

Cherry blossom Sakura: THANK YOU!!! Well can't wait to see the pics.

Peonyqt1004: Yep Derek is possessive isn't he?

Tensai-yuki: I don't know 'bout Tai, I'm just writing whatever comes into my evil little mind ^_~

Sakura^-^Syaoran: Glad you liked New Zealand! 

Blayde: Glad you are back, I thought you left because of the comment I made about thinking you were a boy… Oh, the movie came out in 99, but I was too small so they didn't let me in [it was rated R16]

Itty-bitty: ^_^ cool, I'm not a fan of the foo fighters but it must have been fun!

Crystal: Thanks for you review! I tried looking for you email but you didn't seem to have one I could email the fic too, sorry!

Fifi: Aww… do I have to tell you my age? I'll just tell you I'm older then 13!

Monserrat T: I read Goblet of Fire around that time too! I'm so happy! And I'm sorry this came out late, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Falling star: Wow I'm glad you liked the fic! I feel so honored! 

Fuschia: Yes! Hp is coming out!

Itokomeilin5: B2K are so cool! They kicked major ass on AMA!

Licybabe2002: You keep updating your stories!

Yuen: Meiling has to do something dramatic; it would make it more err… dramatic?

Ash night: Keep updating your story, it's bloody good!

Hey, if ya want be to email you when the next chapter is up, tell me and I'll add you!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling smirked as Derek fumed. 

"She lied to me, why did she even go out with me in the first place? Did she pity me?" Said Derek. To him, all that shit about not being "the one" was bullshit, but he wanted her back and always got what he wanted.

"Well I know a way for you to get her back," Said Meiling, "You in?"

Derek gritted his teeth, "Yes, yes I am."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 9- The Temptation

Sakura felt like eyes were boring into her, she could feel someone's gaze watching her every move. She was right; Syaoran was sitting behind her, his eyes not leaving Sakura. It was as if he was stripping her down with his eyes.

Syaoran was close to getting Sakura and he knew it, her reactions said it all, she wanted him. Sakura was totally oblivious to Syaoran's deal with Meiling, she knew that Syaoran wanted her and she hated to admit but she wanted him as well.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their double period of math. Sakura gathered her things and walked out of the door, Syaoran close behind her. Sakura made her way down the corridor and spotted Tomoyo talking to Eriol. She smiled as she saw a flushed Tomoyo and that blue haired boy with a tinge of pink on his face.

"Hey Tomoyo, hey Eriol," said Sakura.

Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura, "Hey Sakura! I see you remember Eriol."

Sakura nodded, "So you two going out?" 

Both Eriol and Tomoyo turned red, "Well err…" said Eriol.

Sakura laughed, "Well I'll leave you two alone." She turned and left the blushing couple.

Sakura felt that same sensation again, like the one when Syaoran was watching her, Sakura looked to see garnet eyes on her. It was Meiling with Shaycha and Cho.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Sakura Kinomoto." drawled Meiling.

Sakura didn't like this girl in the beginning and now she hated her even more every second. "Yeah it's me"

"Well I'd like to congratulate you on your article." said Meiling. "But who are you to criticize something that you've never experience before, you're just some girl who can't get shagged and uses a stupid vow as an excuse." Meiling's friends nodded in agreement.

Sakura was first speechless, then angry. Finally Sakura found her mouth and let out all the pent up anger.

 "Well at least I'm not a slut who sleeps with anything standing on two legs and stays still enough. I mean look at you, the only way you get attention is by selling off your body by wearing those microscopic clothes." Sakura paused to take a breath.

"No one wants to go out with you, the only reason they go out with you is for your body and sex. In reality you are just some poor soul who can't get a guy that'll love you and not your body." She continued.

Meiling clenched her fists into balls; Kinomoto will get it for opening her big mouth, 

"If I was you Kinomoto, I'd watch my back." Meiling stuck her nose into the air and walked off, Cho and Shaycha in tow.

"What was that about?" Sakura said to no one.

[The next bit is a little naughty, so beware]

"What was what about?" said a deep masculine voice. Sakura didn't get the time to answer because a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the empty Biology classroom. 

Sakura turned to meet a hard and sculptured chest, she looked up and saw amber eyes looking into her own. Sakura quickly looked away.

"Well?" said Syaoran, smirking at Sakura's reaction.

"Meiling, she dissed my article"

Syaoran lowered his mouth to her ear, "It doesn't matter what she thinks, she's just jealous. What girl wouldn't be? You're beautiful, smart, sexy, talented and the list goes on."

Sakura gulped as Syaoran ran his lips across her jawbone and sucked on her chin.

"Syaoran." She managed to get out. "If you do this you would fail the test.

"I would but at least I would have you." Syaoran pulled Sakura into a bruising kiss, Sakura put her hands around his neck and kissed back, she felt like she was in heaven and she wanted, no needed more.

Syaoran moved to kiss her neck and then her shoulder, "Syaoran" moaned Sakura.

Syaoran felt even more turned on when he heard Sakura moan his name with lust and desire. He wanted her right there and now on the teachers desk. Syaoran carefully picked Sakura up and she wrapped her lags around his torso. Syaoran kissed her again as Sakura ran her hands through his hair. 

Syaoran kissed her more deeply when Sakura pulled away, reality slapping her in the face.

" I-I can't!" she stuttered. "Not here, not like this, please no."

Syaoran took one look at her emerald eyes filling with tears and he turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving Sakura alone as the tears came sliding down her cheek.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

He was so close, Syaoran growled. But he had to understand Sakura didn't want her first time to be in a classroom and on top of a teacher's desk. But now "his little friend" needed to play. Syaoran walked cautiously making sure his problem wasn't exposed to the public.

Syaoran saw Derek in his path, glaring at him.

Syaoran casually ignored him and tried to walk pass him but Derek stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Syaoran Li," said Derek.

"Yoshi" glared Syaoran.

"I see you are getting comfy with Sakura aren't ya?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, what the fuck did Derek think he was playing at? Did he see them in the biology classroom?

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me Li, I saw you this morning is the math's classroom, you were all over her like some sort of dog. What are you trying to do? Seduce her and dump her like you do with the others? Well you can't cause Sakura is mine."

Syaoran smirked, and Derek was supposed to be some shy kid? Well it looked like he was showing his true colors. 

"Well newsflash, Sakura wants me, you saw how she acted in the math's classroom, why don't you just back off?"

Derek snarled, "Enjoy your time with Sakura while it lasts, because she'll be back in my arms before you know it."

"Whatever you say," said Syaoran and he walked pass Derek. 

Derek's nails dug into his palms as Syaoran coolly walked off, 'Watch it Syaoran Li, Sakura will be mine.'

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling had to forget about Kinomoto for now, right now she had to other things; first she had to get Tai Ling with Michelle. 

"So Meiling! What are you going to do next?" asked Cho.

Meiling fixed her boob tube and pulled down her shorts a little so it showed more stomach than it already did, it was so short, and tight it should have been illegal to wear them in public.

"I'm gonna make Michelle one happy girl, but that won't last long."

"Why, what will happen?" Asked Shaycha.

"Just wait and see." said Meiling as they passed a group of boys, one of them being Tai Ling.

She gave Shaycha and Cho a look and they scurried away. Meiling walked up to Tai, swaying her hips side to side, 

"So Tai, you wouldn't believe what I just found out…I heard that Michelle Chang has a thing for you." 

Tai raised an eyebrow, was Meiling telling the truth, or was she after him; he hesitantly spoke, "Really?"

"Yeah." Answered Meiling, "I'm sure she would accept if you ask her out on a date."

"Oh yeah, uh okay, thanks," said Tai.

Meiling walked away, her plan was all falling into place.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura cautiously approached Syaoran's apartment door. She knocked and waited for him to answer the door. It was freezing and she had forgotten her coat. 

She saw movement through the glass and heard someone unlock the door.

Syaoran opened the door to see Sakura standing there in the cold shivering, "Sakura! It's nine o' clock, what are you doing here?" he enquired.

"I came to talk to you and apologize," said Sakura as Li motioned for her to come in. Sakura stepped into the apartment; the electric fireplace was on, heating the apartment.

Sakura took a seat, "Syaoran, I'm sorry for leading you on, I'm just not in love yet."

"You're not in love?" Said Syaoran, "You don't call this love? Admit it you love and want me."

"Yes, I love you Syaoran, and yes, I want you too, but I just don't know!" said Sakura.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know if I'm ready!" yelled Sakura.

Syaoran walked closer to Sakura, "There you go, preaching about waiting for love, well here it is! What do you have to lose?" 

"What do you mean, unlike you I'm going to be losing my virginity," said Sakura.

"Well you're going to lose it to the person you love. Think about it, if you reject me one day you'll be facing a loveless life knowing you once had that chance with love but turned your back against it."

Sakura looked down, "I just can't."

"Well if you have nothing to say the just leave." said Syaoran in a harsh voice.

"Syaoran, don't do this!" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

Syaoran ignored her and walked to the door of his room. "Just leave." He entered his room and closed the door behind.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheek as she went to Syaoran's door and opened it. Syaoran was sitting on the bed; he looked up when Sakura entered. "What do you want?"

Sakura didn't say anything; instead she walked up to Syaoran, tears still running down her cheek. Sakura sat down on Syaoran's lap and wrapped her legs around him; she looked up and kissed him. 

"F-fine, you can have me." She said in a shaky voice. Sakura started to unbutton her blouse.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded and he laid Sakura on his bed, He got on the bed and looked at Sakura. She looked so helpless with her tear stained cheeks.

"No," said Syaoran.

Sakura was confused, "What?"

Syaoran got off his bed, "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"Why?" said Sakura, more tears running down, she had given herself to him and now Syaoran was refusing her?

"Just leave." said Syaoran.

"But-" Sakura started but was cut of by Syaoran.

"Now."

Sakura got up and buttoned her blouse; giving one last look at Syaoran she opened the door and exited the room. Sakura opened another door and left the apartment. 

Sakura was hit in the face by the freezing cold, her nose felt numb already. She quietly walked down to the elevator, why had Syaoran rejected her? Was this part of some twisted plan of his?" 

Sakura pressed the button for the lift; Touya and her dad would probably be wondering where she was right now. Sakura wiped away the tears, but more took their place, she hated Syaoran for what he was doing to her, was it physical attraction? Or was it something more? Sakura would soon find out.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: Sakura and Syaoran's reaction to the previous night, we see more Meiling sluttyness, Sakura's denseness, Tomoyo's Kawaiiness, Syaoran's sexiness and Eriol's flushed face!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

This has been my longest chapter, if you want to be emailed so you don't miss out when the next chapter is out, review and tell me you do so and leave you email!

A.N: I enjoyed writing that chapter, I of coarse had to do the famous scene from cruel intentions where Sebastian rejects Annette, with out is it just won't be a fic based on cruel intentions. This fic is FAR from over, maybe another 10-20 chapters, I don't know.

I will update this fic the moment I reach 420 reviews. I already have the beginning if the next chapter written so if you want to read the next chapter soon, REVIEW! Your review counts.

Mistakes? Ways to improve tell me by reviewing or emailing me at sweet_chocolate_angel@hotmail.com 

REVIEW [pwease?]

REVIEW [pwetty pwease?]

  |||

  |||

  |||

  |||

\    /

 \  /

  \/


	10. The Confrontation

Cruel Intentions 

Disclaimer: moi? Own cardcaptorz? Non. I iz too poor. Pardon. 

Thanks to my beta Sakura but I wasn't able to send this fic to her, so next time!

A.N: WOW! I got over 120 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you everyone, you totally rock! I am so sorry I'm late in updating, schools really been taking it's toll. It's the school holidays soon, so I'll be able to update more often.  I did a couple of pages without saving and my comp froze. : P 

Thanks a bunch to: ac4cherryz, anime lover, anger or devil, Angersakura13, cin cin, Shima and tempis, Idiot1988, the nice one, sexy vixen, Skya, Jagged relm, Element guardian, Tomoyo4ever, Cheerixwolf, CCS fic reader, CCS fan, Cherry-blossom-Sakura, jenny, bunny459, Anime obsession fantasy, Sailor earth, Jennicotic, pinky, Nailah Clinton, a fan, Itokomeilin05, flowa, shining star, Vidal, Jennifer, s+s4ever, hyper shark, winter chick, Ying fa, Cute cherry 75, My final death, TK, lily, crystalangel0105, Miao-Miao, Angel lily, hk devil, Susan, Girl angel, Marthyccs, Season sweetheart, lil cherry, Amethyst-Chan, megaminohikaryformerlykanchan, jmj, shojo, jenna-chan, peonyqt1004, Jane, Fuschia, Namek nail girl, falling star, lil sweet cherry blossom, Anavi, rap_stez58, Queen lexi, licybabe2002, A little someone, blue-angel45, hyperhottie213, sweet~Sakura, Nikiyougowashi, sea shell 5.0, Star flower Sakura, The awful falafel waffle, Broken wings, Harpie lady, lil ruby devil, Ryuuen star, Eternal fire, li Syaoran-kun, Blayde, Lisa, taterbaby, Alli, sweet lilac blossom, Nancy,  cruel chick, kutiexaznxangel, Zara, Nadesico-kitty, Mei yen, Cherry blossom, fiery queen86, karulluvjessrory, guava is my head child, Kawaii-cherrywolf, Sakura girl, tale weaver, di, luckyducky7too, pathetic-mortal, Yumi, Sango-chan, CCS lover, wild monkey, Ashley, azndreamer1788, tensai-yuki, Ash night, babyq2988, Sheryl v, Crystal Chan, Vicky, me, Monserrat T, red cherry blossom, dark-lighten shadow and rika1332.

I wish I could answer everyone personally but I don't have the time or the space, from the next chapter I'm cutting down the reply thing. 

Monserrat T: Hehehe, I know, this fic wouldn't be cruel intentions without that scene, hopefully I'll be able to update every second day or so in the holidays!

Vicky: Yeah it would be a cool twist, but I think I'll stick too S/S but it may not be happy!

Ash night: I haven't heard from you lately, update your fic soon!

Kawaii-cherrywolf: oh well, you can beta my next fic!

Karulluvjessrory: Of coarse you can translate my fic into Spanish!

Fiery queen86: Yay another kiwi! I've seen the other movie, quite sick!

Mei yen: Really cool? When did you move to Australia? 

Nancy: It would be a nice twist if I killed Syaoran! But I dunno.

Blayde: lol, great idea!

Ryuuen star: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter; I hope you review this chapter as well!

Blue-angel45: Lord of the rings is cool! Can't wait to see the next movie!

Rap_stez58: Yeah, the lord of the rings are shot here, actually it was shot in my town when I used to live the capital, but I didn't give a shit coz I thought it was some old peoples book, now I totally regret it but I remember seeing Elijah once at a café…Yeah anyway, I'm going to the world wide premiere of ROTK, which is in New Zealand!  Thanks for reviewing!

Amethyst Chan: Thanks for your opinions! Meiling won't have the advantage forever you know…

Crystalangel0105: I got my idea from the movie "cruel Intentions" and reading other fics.

Cute cherry 75: Waves NZ flag! We rule! Even if we did lose the America's cup… I'm from Auckland, where are you from?

Shining star: How can I answer all your questions? Well Sakura and Syaoran are falling in love and Syaoran is just realizing his feelings, thanks for reviewing!

Itokomeilin05: lol, yah well homework sucks, I never have the time to work on my fics.

Sailor earth: Wait and you'll find out!

Bunny459: I know, the sad part is crap, but I love it when Katherine gets busted! 

Cherry-blossom-Sakura: take all your time! Can't wait to see them!

Sexy vixen: Yay you reviewed, for a wile I thought you had abandoned my fic! 

It was my birthday on March the 12th! So wish moi a happy b-day and review!

I'm sorry if this chapter seems short…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura got up and buttoned her blouse; giving one last look at Syaoran she opened the door and exited the room. Sakura opened another door and left the apartment.

Sakura was hit in the face by the freezing cold, her nose felt numb already. She quietly walked down to the elevator, why had Syaoran rejected her? Was this part of some twisted plan of his?" 

Sakura pressed the button for the lift; Touya and her dad would probably be wondering where she was right now. Sakura wiped away the tears, but more took their place, she hated Syaoran for what he was doing to her, was it physical attraction? Or was it something more? Sakura would soon find out.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 10- the rejection

Sakura woke to the sun's warm but annoying rays on her face. She sat up on her bed and glanced at the large mirror, which was the door for her wardrobe. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dark circles around them. 

She cried a lot when she had gotten home, and when she finally fell asleep; she had reoccurring nightmares of Meiling and Syaoran. Sakura got off her bed and walked into the bathroom for a nice long shower. 

Sakura dressed herself in a simple pink peasant top with flared jeans. She used foundation along with her normal makeup for her dark circles. How was she supposed to face Syaoran at school today? Sakura shivered, she was to have maths to him first period. Sakura grabbed her school bag and headed into the kitchen to eat, still the thought of Syaoran didn't leave her mind…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran casually made down the school corridors, he was still replaying the previous nights events in his mind. He was so close, but why did he reject her? Was it because she looked so frail and innocent, or was it because he wanted to lead her on to thinks he was playing the misunderstood act?

 Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Meiling leaning on her locker, looking very sexy in a dark blue strapless corset and very small back denim shorts. 

She smirked at him, "Fucked her yet?" 

"No" Said Syaoran, hiding all emotion from his voice.

"Oh too bad, did she turn you down? Ahh, I Guess I will be the lucky holder of your journal." Said Meiling in mock pity.

"Actually quite the opposite, I turned her down. But never mind that, I'm not finished with her so instead of the rest of the year, I can fuck her by the end of next month. Said Syaoran.

Meiling laughed. "Aww… you turned her down, is Syaoranny getting all mushy and lovey dovey?

"Blow me" Said Syaoran.

Meiling tilted her head, "maybe later"

Syaoran smirked, "call me."

"Okay" And with that Meiling walked away.

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, he had math's first thing, and that meant Sakura. The game wasn't over yet. At least now he knew that she wanted him and now it was just a waiting game.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura cautiously walked down the corridor, trying hard not to bump into Syaoran, but eventually she would see him. 

Sakura jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Tomoyo standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay." Said Tomoyo, "why are you acting all paranoid?"

Sakura stayed silent.

"Sakura what happened? Tell me!"

Sakura gave out a small sigh and told Tomoyo about the previous night, trying her hardest not to cry.

"A-and he just told me to leave!" Said Sakura, she was close to tears.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Said Tomoyo in a soothing voice.

"What am I supposed to do?" Asked Sakura.

"Do what you heart tell you to do, I'm actually surprised he turned you down, he doesn't seem to be that type." Said Tomoyo, her eyes straying over to a certain blue haired boy who was walking to his locker.

Sakura noticed this, "Tomoyo, go to him, I know you like him."

Tomoyo blushed. 

"Oh come one" Said Sakura, forgetting her own worries and pushing Tomoyo to her lover boy.

Sakura smiled at the sweet sight of Eriol dropping his books when Tomoyo approached him, and then his flushed face as he bent to retrieve them. Sakura sighed, would things ever work out for her? Sakura saw Eriol say something, then Tomoyo nod vigorously, her face turning red.

The bell signaling first period rang, the students started to shuffle to class. Eriol finally (and dejectedly) let go of Tomoyo because he had English and she had maths with Sakura.

Tomoyo almost skipped to Sakura, "guess what?" She said in a singsong voice.

They started to walk to class, 

"What?" asked Sakura, but she already knew the answer.

"Eriol asked me out! And of coarse I said yes!" Said Tomoyo, her eyes sparking with excitement. 

"That is so cool Tomoyo!" Said Sakura, feeling a little jealous of her friend.

"Yeah I know and he's taking me to a real classy French restaurant!" Said Tomoyo as they entered their classroom.

They were taking their seats when Syaoran entered the classroom. Sakura didn't notice this until Tomoyo nudged her and motioned towards Syaoran. Sakura slowly looked up to see fierce chocolate brown eyes drilling into her. She couldn't read the emotions in his eyes, was it anger? Regret? Love?

Syaoran took a sit behind Sakura. And although she wasn't looking at him, she could _feel _him looking at her. The teacher entered the room and started the period.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling ran into the study hall, where the hell was Michelle? She was supposed to meet her in the Cafeteria at the beginning of lunch. Growling Meiling decided it would be better if she waited in the Cafeteria. 

"Ooh! That is like so cool!" Meiling heard a voice squeal, Meiling knew who that voice belonged to and when she turned the corner she was right. It was Michelle, with Tai's arm round her waist. Michelle's eye's rested on Meiling and realization hit her. 

"Ooh Meiling!" Squealed Michelle again. "I'm so like sorry I totally like forgot!" She then turned Tai, "Oh, I like had to meet with Meiling, so I'll like see you later."

"Yeah okay, see ya," said Tai and he walked off.

"Meiling you are so not gonna believe it, Tai asked me out!" Said Michelle.

"Wow really?" Asked Meiling in false surprise.

Michelle nodded "Yeah, he asked me and I was like oh my gosh YES!" 

Meiling sat down on a bench outside a classroom. "That is so great!"

Michelle also took a seat. "Yeah I know, anyway, why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well would you like to go to another club tonight or go to a party. You see Michael 

Thomas's is in the 13th grade and his parents are gone for the week and he has the whole house to himself. But, they come back on Friday so the part is on tonight." Said Meiling.

"Ooh, I think I'll go to the party, it would be my first here and it's a great opportunity for me to meet new people. But can Tai come with us?" Asked Michelle.

"Of coarse he can, but he'll probably be invited anyway." Said Meiling.

"So can you help me like pick out an outfit, I so don't know what to wear!" Moaned Michelle.

Meiling nodded, this was going to be too easy…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura closed her locker, since maths in the morning she hadn't seen Syaoran, which was a good thing since she was still upset. Sakura placed her books into her bag when she saw a shadow near her on the ground. She prayed it wasn't Syaoran her prayers were answered, when she looked up she saw Derek. 

"Hey Sakura" He greeted without the shyness in his voice; instead it was cold and hard.

"Hi Derek." She answered.

"Where the Syaoranny boy? Did he fuck you already and is now with some other slut?" Said Derek.

"W-what do you m-" Started Sakura but was cut off by Derek laughing coldly.

"You think I don't know about your little rendezvous with your boy toy? Huh? I should have known you were just a tease." 

Sakura balled her fists in anger, how dare he! First he implied that she was a slut and then he calls her a tease?

 "Get a life Derek, just because I dumped you doesn't give you the right to call me childish names. So go find some other girl, but I doubt anyone would stay long with you with that mouth! And please, don't talk about things you don't know, you should know very well that I haven't done anything with Syaoran."  

"Yeah but I doubt you'll stay so "innocent" so long". Smirked Derek.

Sakura glared at him, "Don't get your hopes up." And with that she turned and walked to French.

Derek looked at her back as she walked away, "Wait Sakura, just wait and you'll be mine."

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura sucked the end of her pen and beside her Tomoyo was doodling pictures of the dress she was working on. French was usually and interesting subject but right now they were revising thing they had learnt in their first year of high school.

Sakura sighed, why had she gone ballistic on Derek? Yeah he insulted her but normally she wouldn't have gotten so angry, was it the fact that he insulted not only her, but Syaoran as well? What had changed Derek from that sweet shy kid to someone cold and emotionless? Had rejection affected him this bad?

The bell rang signally that the school day was officially over.

"Au revoir, á demain. Said the teacher, "And please do pages 32-38 for homework."

The class groaned as they packed their books into their bags and headed out the door. Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Tomoyo to finish packing up. When she finished, they both headed out of the door and into the hallway. 

"Eriol's there, I have to ask him what times he's picking me up, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Said Tomoyo.

"Bye!" Said Sakura, watching Tomoyo walk over to Eriol, and then yet again, he dropped his books when he caught sight of her.

Sakura walked to the exit of the school, but when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and when she looked up, she saw Amber.

"Sakura, we need to talk"

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Yay I finished! Please review and if you want to be updated when the next chapter is up, leave your email and in a review and tell me that you want to be updated. 

And if you want to put my fic on your site and/or you want to translate it, you can, just email me and tell me you are.

And on a more serious note, the war on Iraq Lets pray that it ends in the near future and hopefully peacefully. I feel really bad for the innocent Iraqi people, my friend is Iraqi and most of her family is in Iraq. My other friend is in either Kuwait or Jordan right now, last time I was in contact with her she was in Kuwait and I hope she isn't hurt or worse killed.

[Waves the peace flag]

Yeah well please review! Pwease, it was my birthday on the 12th…

             |  |

             |  |

             |  |

            \/ \/


	11. The Deception

Cruel intentions 

Disclaimer: Thy does not own thee fic, nays to lawyers and suing. Ayes to reviews!

A.N: I am so SORRY! I just totally lost inspiration for continuing this fic as card captors was taken off air in New Zealand. Then I stopped reading fics altogether. Just yesterday I started to read fics again, then I took a look at my reviews and I feel so touched!

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. And thanks for your B-day wishes!

Kawaii-kitty, tom4eva, Jezabu, Alyssa, syaorana, sakuralilovr, Jennifer, soccer-ch1ck, Kawaii_sakura_hana, karulluvjessrory, ikura, Mae-Mae, Sakura Li 2389, crystal-Chan, noir, Jezika, akity, the nice one, dangerous beans, jenny, fifi, Nameknailgirl, Magami no Hikari, Angel of wind, Kawaii-cherrywolf, Itokomeilin05, Athar-luna, blue toast, Rinoa hiltility, lilsweetcherryblossom, Rmgrace, jess-Chan, fuschia, Sakura^-^Syaoran, Sailor earth, ying-fa, mitsui-san, flowa, Mei-yin, xxsw33txhunni3xx, xiao-ying-fa, zxoaswtxiaolangoxz, ClassicElfRyoko, soccer-ch1ck, Rap_stez58, Tifa, Animeobsessionfantasy, luckyducky7too, babyg2988, animelover, Ash night, Diane, meme, shany, Monserrat T, Sakura-Blossom, Falling star, cherry-blossom-Sakura, emerald wolf, Zara, white cherry blossom, Cherry Hikari, kutiexaznxangel, cherry blossom, kinomoto, shimpa and tempis, sweet lilac blossom, lily, dark-lighten-shadow, waterlily, CCS fan, Blayde, licybabe2002, island honey and tensai yuki. 

Blayde: yeah it was a great movie! 

Shimpa and tempis: Merci, school really is a bore ain't it?

Zara: Amber was Amber eyes.

Emerald wolf: I send my blessing to your friend! It was Amber eyes.

Cherry-blossom-sakura: I actually don't mind what pics you do, you can choose I just wanna see the final result!

Monserrat T: Don't worry I'm going to update faster. I have a sudden urge to continue writing this fic!

Ash night: Thanks! When r u going to update your fics?

Babyg2988; Thanks for you blessings! And review!

Rap_stez58: Yeah I got to see Elijah wood! I wish I wasn't a dumbass back than… yeah go peace!

Ying-fa: Happy belated b-day!

Itokomeilin05: Yay the war is over, why does your dad have to go?

The nice one: Yeah I'm very proud of me self!

Ikura: I'm a girl! ^_^

Kawaii_sakura_hana: Thanks for you review; does Syaoran get Sakura in the end? You'll have to wait and find out!

This chapter is kind of R-ish

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Bye!" Said Sakura, watching Tomoyo walk over to Eriol, and then yet again, he dropped his books when he caught sight of her.

Sakura walked to the exit of the school, but when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone and when she looked up, she saw Amber.

"Sakura, we need to talk"

("Amber" is Syaoran's amber eyes.)

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 11- the deception 

Sakura took a step back and looked down, how could she look at him in the eye after yesterday? "What is there to talk about? I know you were just playing around with me."  She said in a small voice.

"I need to talk to you, about everything, please just let me explain!" asked Syaoran, his eyes pleading.

Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's chin and lifted her head up. Sakura nearly jumped from the physical contact. "Please," said Syaoran "please let's sort this out" 

Sakura forced herself to look into his eyes, "Fine, lets go to the park."

Syaoran sighed with relief, now all he had t o do was sort this out. But why was he so desperate to explain everything to Sakura? Why did he want her heart to mend? "So you can fuck her and fuck Meiling." Said that evil little voice again. Was that true or was more serious things in play, possible love?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura sat down on the bench, trying to avoid looking into Syaoran's eyes.

Syaoran sat down beside her, there was a moment of silence then Syaoran finally spoke. "Sorry, for yesterday, for everything. I didn't mean to push you yesterday, and when you finally complied I couldn't do it."  Syaoran paused to look at Sakura's face before continuing,

"I couldn't force you do something, I just couldn't that would have been morally wrong."

Sakura looked into his eyes, searching for any fault, she could have spent and eternity looking into his chocolate pools.

"I understand," said Sakura "but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Syaoran mentally smirked, this was too easy, it would have been more fun if she had put up a fight. "Then forgive me" he gave Sakura a charming smile.

"Okay," Sakura wanted to kick herself for saying those words. She had fallen for his explanations again just because that oh-so-sexy smile of his. Damn him! "But," she continued, "don't expect me to sleep with you."

Syaoran gave her another smile, this time genuine, "You don't expect me to sleep with you, but you never said you don't expect me to kiss you." Before Sakura had that chance to answer, Syaoran swooped down and captured Sakura's lips with his own. 

Sakura's mind was exploding. He she was KISSING Syaoran AGAIN! After what seemed forever Syaoran slowly pulled himself away, although it was killing him to do so. After getting his breath back he spoke in a husky voice, "You have your expectations and I have mine, I expect you do go out with me."

Sakura was shocked, it was common knowledge to her that Syaoran wanted to go out with her but he was being so open. But after last night, how could she go back to him. But love did have its ups and downs and people survived. 

Deciding to do a little seducing of her own, Sakura leaned towards Syaoran's ear and whispered, "Mmm…I guess so…but of coarse there will be certain boundaries." Sakura gently nibbled on Syaoran's ear before trailing her lips across his jaw.  Syaoran fought the urge to grab her and take her right there on the bench.

Sakura wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him teasingly, Syaoran put his hands up her shirt but Sakura pulled off and stood up. "Like I said, there are certain boundaries," and with that she stood up and walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Syaoran.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Meiling observed her surroundings, there were dozens of dancing teens with raging hormones drinking and having a good time. The music was loud but not as loud as it was in the club. A couple of guys were eyeing her and she winked at them. There were of coarse the wallflowers, they were chatting among themselves about god knows what.

Meiling searched the crowd; there was no sign of Michelle or Tai. Shaycha and Cho were dancing with some guys; Meiling caught their eyes and nodded. They smirked back, knowing what Meiling was planning.

"Oh My god this is like such a cool party!" Said a high-pitched voice. Meiling had found the person she was looking for.

"Hey Meiling!" Yelled Michelle, she was clutching Tai.

"Hi Michelle and Tai!" She gave Tai a seductive smile; Michelle being the ditz she was took no notice. "Would you like a drink, let me get you two one."

"I'll have that thing, what's it called, um… arches yes that thing."  Said Michelle.

"I'll just have a beer." Said Tai.

"Sure, I'll jut go get it." Meiling gave another flirty smile to Tai. 

Meiling walked to where all the booze was kept. She grabbed a bottle of arches and a bottle of beer. Making sure nobody was looking she opened the beer bottle and popped two tablets into it before closing it. 

Meiling walked back to where Michelle and Tai were and gave them their drinks. 

"Thanks Meiling!" Said Michelle before she grabbed the bottle and devoured the liquid, some spilling onto her clothes. Tai took his and took a gulp of it, it tasted a bit funny. Maybe it was just some new mixture; he shrugged it off and took another gulp.

Meiling looked at Tai with satisfaction, the ecstasy would come into affect soon.

"Meiling."  Said a voice. Meiling turned to see Derek standing casually, "You asked to meet here, what do you need my help for?" he asked.

"You see…" Purred Meiling. "I need you to ah lets say show Michelle that her boyfriend is fucking with me and of coarse come up with a story, how he came to me, the innocent one and made his move…"

Derek raised an eyebrow, he had understood what Meiling had not spoken, and that Meiling had drugged Tai. "What's in it for me?"

Meiling moved closer to Derek and wrapped her hands around his abdomen. "I'll help you get back at Li and…" Meiling trailed off.

"And what?" Asked Derek.

"You and me, in the bedroom now." Said Meiling, grabbing Derek's hand and leading the way to the bedroom. Derek complied, who wouldn't want to hit the sack with Meiling Rae?

Meiling smirked, sometimes you hade to use your sex appeal and fuck your way to the top, like they say no choirgirl ever makes it into the A-list.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Derek rolled off Meiling, trying to catch his breath. Meiling sat up on the bed and put on her clothes, which only consisted of a g-string and a short, strapless dress. Meiling fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup.  Derek was still recovering from what was intense sex for him, to Meiling, it was just a quickie. 

Meiling stood up and headed to the door, the Ecstasy was probably in affect now, she opened the door and before walking into the hallway she turned to Derek, "Be ready to play your part." 

Meiling closed the door and walked to the heart of the party, which was in full swing. There were lots of drunken teens, some lip locked, some were doing other unmentionable things and some were just plain wild. Meiling was pleased to see Michelle was knocked out from drinking and Tai was one of the wild ones, he was trying to drink beer through his nose.  

"Hey Tai…" Called out Meiling and she walked over swaying her hips. Tai threw away the bottle as Meiling approached. 

"Hey Meiling! You sure look hot tonight" Tai being hyper, grabbed Meiling hands, "lets dance!" he said. Meiling smirked as Tai started steering her, 

"Let's say Tai…" Meiling's hands slipped down below Tai's belt, "How about we go somewhere more private." Said Meiling. Tai nodded, "Yeah lets go!" He grabbed Meiling's arms and pulled her to the nearest bedroom, Meiling opened it, two guys already occupied it, and they both stopped what they were doing to look at Meiling, who recognized one of the guys, 

"You know James, you were a great lay, pity you turned out to be g-" Meiling was cut off by Tai slamming the door. He grabbed Meiling's arm again to find a vacant room.

Once they had a vacant room, Tai went straight into it. He quickly pulled off Meiling's dress and g-string. Meiling smiled, oh yes, Michelle will be devastated and this all played a part in her plan to destroy Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next Chapter: We find out if Meiling's little scheme goes to plan. Sakura has control over Syaoran for once and shows him that she isn't innocent as she looks. Trouble is headed their way as Meiling prepares to put the reminder of her plan into action. Tomoyo goes on her date with Eriol. Oh and of coarse, Eriol gets some action. How can we forget about dear Eriol?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Wow! There I'm done and I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so look for it hopefully during this week, as I'm anxious to write more! I know, there wasn't any t/e but next chapter expect lots. 

PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes my day and your reviews inspired me to write again!

If you want to be updated, leave you email in your review and tell me you want to be updated, if you don't tell me I won't know!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, can someone give me one of those codes to get a live journal? I really want a live journal but it costs and I don't want to use my dad's credit card. So please, can some one give me a code? I'll be ever grateful.

REVIEW PLEASE! Press the button at the bottom!

 | |    | |

 | |    | |

 | |    | |

 | |    | |  
\  /   \  /

 \/     \/ 


	12. The Accomplishment

Cruel intentions 

****

Disclaimer: ** ***cowers* NO! I does not own CCS! NO!

A.N: Well I'm baaack! I'm really anxious to start writing! Did anyone read "Harry potter and the order of the phoenix? It was ruddy good!

My beta reader Sakura: hey where are you, if you are still reading this fic and still want to beta it tell me!

!!!IMPORTANT!!! RATING OF CRUEL INTENTIONS!!!

Guys, after this chapter I'm thinking of raising the rating a notch. Why? Because I have been getting complaints from reviewers that it's too lemony. I also don't want my fic removed from ff.net. So dear reviewers, I hope you keep on reading cruel intentions; the contents will be as the same as it now but only the rating will change. Keep reading! This note will be posted at the bottom of the chappy, just incase.

CHEERS! To all my lovely reviewers! (huggles Reviewers) feel so honored that you want to give you advice! To people who requested me to read their fic, don't worry I will hopefully soon! To the person who pointed my authors notes were too long, SORRY! I'll keep my rambling and thanking to a minimum, so I'll only be able to thank a few reviewers personally, I'm sorry I can't personally thank you all!!!

Thanks to: Ongaku, kiki, Sapphire crystal, Da shy gurl, mar, Kelly, starving, the nice one, lil' cute mar, Karianangel10o, Jade, Rubber duki, American xero, jenny, Jezika, Random, A flirt babe, luckyducky7too, illusioner1142, Jaycie, ghost, Kazeko, tom4eva, Megami no Hikari, Fuschia, minisweety, ac4cherryz, give me more, a reader, nacie, flowa, scarlet rose, Jennifer, stardust, flaming sakura, Hidaka or naoe, Ying, Kawaii-cherry-wolf, Little blossom, ^_^, lilsweetcherryblossom, Anime obsession fantasy, babug2988, crysty melody, me, Shima and tempis, emerald wolf, jannie135, sakura lover, geo, lildragonagirl28, Kawaii*berry, silver almasy, lilrubydevil, vixen, blayde, sweet sakura and Kawaii kitty.

Lil sweet cherry blossom: well the plan isn't revealed in full, but it will be! 

Ying: Wow! Thanks, although I've never really read little wolf lovers fics, I've seen how many reviews they have gotten. (I'm not really into gang fics)

Flaming Sakura: I updated, PLEASE give me a code, I would really really appreciate it!

Tom4eva: I know! That part with the gay guys in the movie was great! Maybe I will right a chapter based on that! Thanks for your suggestion! By the way, who is tom?

Sexy vixen: sorry, must have forgotten bout you, or you didn't review me last chappy! 

Kelly: Does Syaoran die? Wait and see…

Rubber duki: Yeah! Proud to be New Zealanders, well we did kick Wales Sorry @$$. And it will go for France too. And don't worry the MIB will get England in the world cup! 

On with the fic! Oh yeah, hope you don't mind the "English" words. In New Zealand, "color" is spelt "colour" and "favorite" is "favourite" I try to keep it as Americanized as possible but occasionally I have a few slip ups. 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Once they had a vacant room, Tai went straight into it. He quickly pulled off Meiling's dress and g-string. Meiling smiled, oh yes, Michelle will be devastated and this all played a part in her plan to destroy Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 12- The Accomplishment

"Yeah and I just walked away, it felt good being the seducer instead of the seducee." Said Sakura as she happily told Tomoyo about her little run in with Syaoran. Sakura was helping Tomoyo get ready for her date with Eriol.

"Ooh, you go Sakura, you show Syaoran what you are made of! Drop that innocent act and kick some ass! Now tell me, what dress should I wear today? The green or the blue?" said Tomoyo holding up two gorgeous dresses.

"Hmm." Said Sakura. "How about the Blue one? That should get Eriol's attention alright."

"Blue it is!" Said Tomoyo as she went to get changed. Sakura looked out the huge windows, she had a feeling Syaoran was up to something, but if she fell for him she could get seriously hurt so it was another reason to keep her guard up and get back at Syaoran.

"So? What do you think?" Tomoyo's voice startled Sakura out of her thoughts. Tomoyo was wearing a dark blue dress, it had only one sleeve, which was bell shaped and on her left arm. The neckline went diagonally from the top of her left shoulder blade to the bottom of her right arm, leaving her right shoulder and arm exposed. She was wearing sapphire and white gold choker, a ring, earrings and 

Thin bracelets glimmered at her wrist. She was wearing matching strappy high heels of the same material, she was indeed a knockout.

"Wow, Tomoyo you look gorgeous!" Said Sakura.

"Well I hope Eriol thinks the same. Sakura can you do my makeup?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Sure, sit down" Sakura motioned Tomoyo to sit down.

Sakura got to work with the make-up. After she finished she stood back to admire her handiwork. Tomoyo was wearing dark blue eyeliner with glittery blue eye shadow. Her lips were painted a glossy pink and Sakura had applied a hint of blush to Tomoyo's cheeks. Her Nails were French manicured, the tops being a dark blue while the rest a tinted blue. 

"There's something missing." Sakura bit her lip, "I know!" She searched in Tomoyo's make-up draw until she found a pot of body glitter; she applied it to Tomoyo's shoulders and arms. "There done!" Said Sakura.

Tomoyo examined herself in the mirror, "y'know Sakura, you really are getting better with make-up, I remember it like yesterday when we used to play around with my mum's make-up.

 You covered my face with foundation. The bright blue eye shadow on my eyes was horrendous and the red lipstick looked like-" The doorbell rang cutting Tomoyo off. "Oh my god Eriol is here, wish me luck!" 

"Good luck, not that you'll really need it, I'll see myself out." Said Sakura.

Tomoyo stood up and got her bag and turned to Sakura "And don't get up to anything while I'm not here." And with that she shut the door. Tomoyo of coarse had no idea what mischief Sakura had on mind, no idea at all…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"So Eriol, what can you tell me about Syaoran Li?" Asked Tomoyo. 

 "He's from china; he's from a rich and powerful family with a strong history, he's known to be a played but he is quite nice." Said Eriol.

"I kind of figured that already, I mean I dated him for a while but what's Syaoran's relation with Sakura, what is he up to?

Eriol shifted uncomfortably and turned red, but Tomoyo didn't notice, he couldn't lie and he wouldn't exactly tell the truth either. 

"I don't really know my self, but I think he is slowly falling for her." That was the truth; Tomoyo just didn't have to know what Syaoran's initial intentions. 

Tomoyo giggled, "Won't they just look adorable together!" Tomoyo's happy smile became a frown. "That is, unless he is playing with her, that I'll make sure he pays! I swear I'll rip his balls off and make sure he won't have any bloody children!"

Eriol just managed a nervous laugh and distanced himself from Tomoyo, just incase.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Sakura picked up the phone, it was time for operation: Seduce and conquer. 

She dialed Syaoran's number. After two rings he finally picked up.

"Hello." Said Syaoran.

Sakura smiled, "Hey, it's Sakura here." 

Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath over the line. Syaoran obviously wasn't expecting a phone call from her, the tables had turned.

Syaoran smirked, so she was crawling back to him? "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey I was wondering, wanna head over to the party everyone is talking about, that is if you aren't busy." Asked Sakura.

"Ooh, Miss perfect wants to party? What is daddy gonna say about that?" Syaoran teased over the phone. Syaoran heard a "hmpf" 

"Well if you want to see teenagers running wild and snogging each other fine with me." Said Syaoran. "Unless you want to be one of them, then we would really need a room won't we?" He added in a husky voice.

Sakura blushed and gripped the phone, she was glad he couldn't see her. Pulling her self together she answered his suggesting question.

"No not planning on it." Was Sakura's answer.

Syaoran ran his free hand through his hair, her defenses was still up. He just had to seduce her, and this time not let some stray feelings get into his way.

"I'll pick you up in 10, think you can get ready by then?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, Seeya in a couple of minutes." 

"Bye."  Syaoran hung up.

Sakura heard the click of his phone hanging up. It was time to get ready. Sakura walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a random outfit. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, a mini leather skirt and knee high boots were not her thing, she didn't want to end up looking like Meiling.

Sakura searched around for something else. Finally she got dressed in black denim flares with slits at the side of each leg. Her top was dark green and had one thick strap above her right shoulder blade. Her other shoulder was exposed and a thick silver band was around her arm. 

Her hair was up in a messy bun, with strands of hair framing her face. Sakura posed in front of her mirror. Her eyes were lined with smudged eyeliner. She had dark green Eye shadow, giving her eyes a Smokey look. Sakura for once, had applied a cherry colored lipstick, and like Tomoyo she had body glitter applied to her bare shoulders. Sakura smirked; pleased with her reflection she grabbed her bag and decided to wait downstairs.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Michelle smiled her normal cheery smile as she danced with some boy called James. Suddenly the smile dropped from her face and was instead replaced with a frown. Where was Tai? Had he left without her? Michelle pondered on this for a moment before forgetting it altogether.

Derek watched Michelle from a distance, now that he had a deal with Meiling; he had to do his end of it, Derek was a person who always kept his word.

Derek walked over to Michelle and tapped her back; she stopped dancing with James, "Oh hello Derek! What, like brings you here?" 

James, apparently not impressed with Michelle walked off to some red haired chick. 

"Decided to start a conversation, party getting a little flat." Said Derek.

Michelle nodded, "I like so know what you mean! Tai, he like doesn't, like consider other people! That is like, totally annoying me!"

Derek stifled a smirk fighting it's way to his face, "Tai? I think I saw him entering a room."

Michelle tilted her head, "Which room?"

"Oh, the room at the end of the corridor on the second floor," replied Derek.

"Oh thanks! I think I should go see him, I like so wanna go home! And I don't know where Meiling's disappeared to either." Michelle turned and stalked of.

Derek smirked, he almost felt sorry for the blonde ditz about what she was about to see. Almost.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Michelle stopped in front of the door where supposedly Tai was supposed to be. She raised an eyebrow, why could she hear someone moaning and panting.

"Oh no…" she whispered to herself. "Poor Tai is sick, no wonder he left the party."

Michelle heard a large gasp followed by a THUMP of a body hitting the ground. Michelle couldn't take anymore of this. What if her Tai was hurt? She couldn't just stand here!

Michelle grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door, what she saw nearly made her faint.

Meiling was there, with a sheet wrapped around her body and was presumably wearing nothing underneath. Tai on the other hand was butt naked on the floor, apparently he had passed out. Michelle, who was normally clueless, put two and two together and knew what this meant. 

"Meiling. Why?" she asked in a small voice, but then her voice rose, " I TRUSTED you, how could you do this, you gutless witch!"

Meiling hid her amazement, so the cat had claws. She wanted to get back at the bitch but she couldn't back off on her plan.

Suddenly, tears started rolling Meiling's cheeks. "Oh M-Michelle I am so s-s-sorry, I didn't know what to d-do. He- he was s-so drunk, I c-couldn't stop him."

Michelle's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, did Tai rape you?"

Meiling nodded. 

Michelle looked practically petrified, "Meiling, I'm sorry he did that, I can't believe I thought he was like decent!" Michelle walked over to Meiling and sat down on the bed. "We should like reporting this!"

Meiling shook her head, "I don't want him to get into trouble, I-I'm so sorry I ruined what was between you guys."

"You didn't like ruin anything, it was his fault. Come on Meiling let's leave."

Meiling smirked but Michelle didn't see in the darkness. Meiling gathered all her clothes, now that she had gotten back at Tai and his whore there was only Kinomoto left, and with Derek's help, there was no way that slut would be left standing. No she will be stripped of her dignity and will be reduced to nothing. It was only a matter of time…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next chapter: we see what naughty things Sakura has planned for Syaoran. There is also the aftermath of Eriol and Tomoyo's date. What's up with Michelle? What are Derek and Meling planning to do with Sakura and Syaoran? And of coarse will Syaoran manage to seduce Sakura?

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: Well there it's done! I tried to make it loner! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

Anyway I'm going to Australia next week for two weeks and may not be able to update.

!!!IMPORTANT!!! RATING OF CRUEL INTENTIONS!!!

Guys, after this chapter I'm thinking of raising the rating a notch. Why? Because I have been getting complaints from reviewers that it's too lemony. I also don't want my fic removed from ff.net. So dear reviewers, I hope you keep on reading cruel intentions; the contents will be as the same as it now but only the rating will change. Keep reading! This note will be posted at the bottom of the chappy, just incase.

Anyway, OMG did anyone read the new Harry potter book? It was so good,  I never expected THAT person to die!

REVIEW

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	13. The Payback

Cruel intentions 

****

Disclaimer: leave me alone; I don't own the bloody thing!

A.N: Well I've come back from my vacation in Sydney; WOW the Arab guys are so hot there! O_O! Well if you haven't noticed, the rating has been raised to R. And people have been complaining about my ramblings so I won't thank anyone, unless I need to.  And also, some people think my story doesn't have enough detail, I mean gimmie a break, and I'm new at this writing thing. My arrows make me unique so shove off!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Just a couple of things to say:

Kawaii kitty: I went to Sydney, yeah I totally cracked up at that part of the book, didn't you just LOVE Fred and George's exit? It was so… I can't explain it. Roll on book 6 ^_^

Well I got my first flame, 

Nivea (Nivea01@aol.com): If you knew better this fic is a Rated R so i suggest you change it cause its lazy just to put this fic in PG-13 cause you just feel lazy cause lemon fics go in the Radted R section...and you knew this cause this fic was published last year you should know better!

Gee doesn't that make me feel like a thousand bucks? It's my fic and I'm going to choose what to do with it, and yes, those spelling and grammar mistakes were like that.

On with the fic.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Last chapter: 

Meiling shook her head, "I don't want him to get into trouble, I-I'm so sorry I ruined what was between you guys."

"You didn't like ruin anything, it was his fault. Come on Meiling let's leave."

Meiling smirked but Michelle didn't see in the darkness. Meiling gathered all her clothes, now that she had gotten back at Tai and his whore there was only Kinomoto left, and with Derek's help, there was no way that slut would be left standing. No, she will be stripped of her dignity and will be reduced to nothing. It was only a matter of time…

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Chapter 13- The Payback

Sakura smirked when she heard a car beep. 

"Dad! I'm off!" Sakura yelled to her father. She was glad Touya was working, or he would have scolded her for wearing revealing clothes.

Fujitaka Kinomoto appeared in the living room wearing his apron; he found it hard to believe Sakura had grown up so fast. Especially since her birthday, all of a sudden she changed from a sweet innocent girl to someone more mysterious. But Fujitaka didn't really worry about it, teenage years are the years of changes and this was probably a stage she was passing through. 

"Have fun Sakura!" Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and watched her exit the house, he didn't of course know about what she was planning and what she had become…

Sakura took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside, it was time to get back at Syaoran by playing his own game and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. Sakura calmly walked down the driveway, swaying her hips a little, hoping Syaoran who was in his silver Audi would notice. 

Syaoran of course did notice, it took him a few seconds to register that the gorgeous girl walking towards the car was Sakura. She opened the door and sat down. 

'Hey Syaoran, how're ya doing?" Sakura smiled sexily at him.

Syaoran felt desire overcoming his senses; how could she be so sexy without realizing it? No matter what she said or wore there was always and innocent and pure side to her.

"Ready to party." Said Syaoran. And with a turn of the keys and a foot on the speed pedal, they were off.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

The music stopped pumping and there was silence before the whispers and pointing began.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Said a girl eyeing Meiling and her shredded dress. Michelle was supporting her and the crowd separated to let them through.

"By the looks of it, she was shagged." Said the girl's friend.

"So, what's so abnormal about that?" Asked the first girl.

"Nah, I think she was unwilling, though it may seem impossible, meiling being the bicycle she is, it is possible." Answered her friend.

"Oh that's just terrible! Poor Meiling."

Meiling who heard every word of the conversation tried not to smirk, people pitied her already. She turned to Michelle,

Oh Michelle please get me out of here, Tai is still here."

The crowd of onlookers gasped as they heard this. That the whispering and muttering broke out again.

"Tai?" 

"Yeah, Tai Ling the one who was supposedly with Michelle."

"The poor thing must be so hurt, after all, her boyfriend slept with her friend."

Michelle tried to block out the voices. How could Tai do something so horrible? Didn't he care about her anymore? However, what if there was some reasonable explanation to this?  Michelle felt broken and all her cheeriness had vanished. Michelle felt her eyes burning, but she wouldn't cry, she had a feeling something was wrong, and she wanted to find out what.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran stopped the car in front of a luxurious designer house. 

"Well here we are."

Sakura smiled, "So are you ready?" She whispered.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to make it look more ruffled, "I was born ready." 

Sakura grabbed her denim jacket and stepped out of the car. The house was oddly quiet, this was quite strange as most parties were so loud, and to stop them you needed to call noise control, and even that didn't work until the party was busted. However, it was too early for neighbours to make any complaints.

"Syaoran, why is it so quiet?" asked Sakura.

"Might be the latest insulation technology, to block noise from coming in and going out."

Still not convinced Sakura walked the path leading to the front door with Syaoran in tow. Sakura awkwardly grabbed the door handle and opened the door. All she could hear were faint whispers.

"Something must have happened." She whispered to Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't say anything, until he remembered. 

Meiling.

Sakura and Syaoran followed the balloons, to where the main party area might be. The whispering became louder and finally Sakura and Syaoran entered the epicentre of the party. Girls were whispering to their friends and boyfriends and pointing. Sakura and Syaoran followed the pointing and gazes until their eyes rested on the centre of everybody's attention. 

Michelle was holding up a ruffled looking Meiling and looked like she was on the verge of tears. Syaoran gasped as two and two came together. Meiling had gotten back at Michelle for stealing Tai away from her. Syaoran looked around and he saw Derek leaning against the wall casually with his arms folded. Syaoran had no doubt that Derek had some part in the plan. 

Syaoran couldn't help but smirk when he saw Meiling's lack of clothes. The skimpy dress was barely concealing her long legs and her breasts looked like they were going to pop out any moment. She was wearing knee high black fuck me leather boots, which practically screamed out kinkiness. Even in a state of so-called despair, Meiling looked like sex on legs.

Syaoran saw Sakura talking to some brunette he slept with last year, no doubt asking about what happened. When Sakura finished, she turned back to Syaoran, her face pale. 

"Apparently Tai who is Michelle's boyfriend. Well he err, raped Meiling." Said Sakura who thought Meiling always welcomed a good fuck, no matter who it was. 

Syaoran almost snorted. This was just priceless. Meiling raped? Yeah right. Syaoran knew Meiling; she had probably drugged Tai into sleeping with her. Meiling was not new in the drug business. Oh yeah. Syaoran knew his step cousin well indeed. Or so he thought so. Syaoran didn't know about what other plans Meiling had. Plans that involved him and Sakura.

Syaoran couldn't tell Sakura any of his suspicions. Busting Meiling could to him being busted as well and he wasn't ready to lose his bet with Meiling. Yeah, his was going to fuck Sakura, if it was the last thing he did. Then he would get Meiling too.

"Syaoran lets go. There's nothing left," said Sakura as Michelle took Meiling outside. 

Syaoran's brow furrowed but he nodded. He was going to ask Meiling questions later.

Taking the same route they came in, Sakura and Syaoran left the house and headed towards the car. Sakura sighed all that dressing up for nothing. But no. The night was still young and she was still going to get Syaoran. Sakura threw her jacked on the back seat and smirked. It was time for some action. Syaoran's hand was in his pants pocket fumbling for the car keys. Sakura gently put on hand on it. Drawing circles on it with her fingers. Her fingers stopped circling his palm and slowly crept up to his arm and onto his stomach. Sakura heard Syaoran's sharp intake of breath as she used both of her hands to touch his torso and back.

Sakura was on fire. Syaoran barely had time to think. There she was, feeling him like no other girl did. Sakura's face inched towards him and slowly she placed her lips upon his and gave him a sweet yet hard kiss. Syaoran's tongue entered her mouth, tasting every corner of her sweet mouth. Earning a muffled squeak from Sakura. Sakura's lips lid of his as she gently gnawed on his bottom lip and then gently sucked oh his chin.

"Look at me." Commanded Syaoran.

Sakura met his eyes with shyness, but shyness was replaced with seductiveness as she gave Syaoran a sexy smirk driving Syaoran over the edge. He had to have her now! Their lips clashed furiously, Sakura's small hands wrapped around his neck and his hands massaging her body, making her moan with pleasure. Syaoran touched her in the right spots, spots she never dared to touch before. Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy this moment, hoping it would last forever. But all good things do end.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Well that was quite enjoyable," said Tomoyo.

"We could do it again, well if you want to," said Eriol.

"Is Next Tuesday alright with you?" Asked Tomoyo with a gleam in her eye.

"Sure," said Eriol. Then his face inched towards Tomoyo's. Their lips met in a gentle but sweet kiss.

"See you at school," said Eriol when they pulled from the kiss.

"Ok. Bye," Said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled when Eriol waved from his car and sped off. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura everything! However, as far as she could tell, Eriol thought Syaoran wasn't playing Sakura! Tomoyo quickly entered the house and quickly made a call to Sakura's house from her mobile.

"Hello," said a male voice.

"Oh hey Touya, is Sakura there?" 

Tomoyo heard a grunt, 

"No, she went to some party with a boy, I can't believe dad let her."

Tomoyo bit her lip; Sakura never told her she was going to a party, let alone with a boy who was supposedly Li.

"Oh ok. I'll try on her cell phone."

"Well ok, make sure to tell her to be careful and she shouldn't trust him."

"See you," said Tomoyo.

"Bye," and with that Tomoyo pressed the hang-up button. She then dialled Sakura's mobile number and placed the phone to her ear, 

"Hi! It's Sakura here, I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep!" 

Tomoyo sighed; Sakura must have left her phone off. "Hey Sakura it's Tomoyo here, call me ASAP. I just HAVE to tell you about my date! See ya sweetie!"

Tomoyo hanged up. Where was Sakura? Oh well, she would call when she got her message. There was no need to worry; Sakura could take care of herself.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Syaoran pulled away and nibbled on her earlobe, "Not bad for a little school girl." He said huskily in her ear. Sakura smile before whispering back. "I could say the say the same for you." 

Syaoran kissed Sakura again, his hands under her shirt kneading her creamy skin. "Syaoran." She moaned.  They were both breathless when they pulled away from each other. Sakura was aching for more, but she was losing control. She was supposed to lead, not Syaoran.

"Say you want me." Said Syaoran, his voice drunk with desire and pleasure.

"I want you, I need you to make me fell complete." Said Sakura. Syaoran was about to move to the back seat, but Sakura hesitated, she didn't plan to have sex today, let alone in a car where people could see them and pass them off as horny teenagers with a high sex drive. Sakura started to lose control of her traitorous body, Syaoran's lips captures her own  and then Sakura was lost in a blissful place of pleasure, nothing mattered anymore…

Suddenly Sakura's door opened. Sakura and Syaoran quickly broke off their kiss apparently shocked. Sakura could make out a male figure.

"Well, well, well ." Derek's face smirked in the dark as he folded his arms and 

eyed the couple. "What do we have here?" 

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Next Chapter: We find out what Derek has to say about Sakura and Syaoran's mishaps in the car? We see more Meiling and Michelle. Will Michelle for once not be clueless and find out what Meiling is up to? And some more Eriol and Tomoyo!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

A.N: There I'm done! I'm going to update more quickly now that I'm back from Sydney. I'm also going to start another CCS fic soon. Here are some ideas.

Sakura a bright 16 year old finds the book of clow, the Li clan must have it and Syaoran's set to get it from Sakura. To get the book, he must first have her emotionally, mentally, physically and sexually. A dark story with an evil Syaoran at his most darkest and lots of sexual content.

Four years after Syaoran left for Hong Kong, Sakura is 16 and mistress of the Sakura cards. However, the Li clan need Sakura out of the picture. Syaoran is sent to do the dirty job. But he has become cold and ruthless and would stop at nothing to claim the Sakura book, even seducing her… Evil Syaoran with lots of Sexual content.

The Li kingdom takes over the Kinomoto kingdom. The Ruthless King Syaoran captured the Princess Sakura as a plaything. Syaoran plays with Sakura's emotions and takes her most prized possession. Even after all the hate, can love be brought into this relationship? A dark S/S with sexual content.

Well these are my ideas. What do you guys think? I like all of them so please give me your opinion and mind you, they are all rated R. So next time I update Cruel Intentions, look for another fic.

So review with you opinions and suggestions! 

Oh and one more thing, does anyone one to translate this fic into another language? I've had it don't in Spanish but now I'm thinking of French and other European and Asian languages.

If you want this fic on your site, email me on sweet_chocolate_angel@hotmail.com for permission!

REVIEW!!!! -----------If you want to be updated when the next chapter comes out! Leave your email in your review and tell me you want to be updated!

  | | |

  | | | REVIEW!

  | | | Press that cute little blue button below!

  | | |

  | | |

  | | |

 \/\/\/


	14. The Interruption

Cruel Intentions 

Disclaimer: *opens wallet and moths fly out* nope, don't own CCS

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Anyway, last week I went Ice-skating, fell down and cut my hand on the blade. It was plastered and now it's ok, but still not completely healed, on the bright side, I can skate!

Well I've started a new fic called "Evils Sweet Seduction" which was number three on the options last chapter. Um… so yeah. 

LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! We are getting ever so close to 1000 reviews, maybe this chapter we can make it!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Last chapter…

"I want you, I need you to make me fell complete," said Sakura. Syaoran was about to move to the back seat, but Sakura hesitated, she didn't plan to have sex today, let alone in a car where people could see them and pass them off as horny teenagers with a high sex drive. Sakura started to lose control of her traitorous body, Syaoran's lips captured her own and then Sakura was lost in a blissful place of pleasure, nothing mattered anymore…

Suddenly Sakura's door opened. Sakura and Syaoran quickly broke off their kiss apparently shocked. Sakura could make out a male figure.

"Well, well, well." Derek's face smirked in the dark as he folded his arms and eyed the couple. "What do we have here?"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Chapter 14- The Interruption

Syaoran frowned as he clenched his fists; he was on the verge of breaking Sakura's defenses! How dare he try to interrupt Sakura's downfall! , "Screw you Yoshi, can't you see this is private?"

Derek's face remained emotionless; Sakura felt shivers running up her spine at the hard look on Derek's face.

"Really Syaoran, I'm not surprised at your choice of girl, I mean you do tend to go after sluts," Derek glared at Sakura who retaliated by giving him one of her own.

Sakura balled her fists, how dare Derek imply she was slut!

Syaoran was about to retort back but Sakura got there first, 

"Oh give it up already, no, I'm not a bed hopper unlike your bitch Meiling, and stop fucking acting like you have no reason to live, just because I rejected you doesn't give you a reason to act so damn infuriating!" 

Syaoran masked the surprise at Sakura's choice of words; she didn't seem all that innocent now.

Derek raised his arm, as if to strike Sakura but thought the better of it as he saw the anger on Syaoran's face. Derek lowered his arm but his face was seething with anger, threatening to boil over. 

Derek growled,

"I'd watch what you are doing you two, you might just end up in a little predicament, wait scratch that, I'll make sure something happens to the two of you, for the better of myself of course," he smiled rather maliciously at Sakura before slamming the door and stalking off. 

Sakura sighed and slumped in her seat, 

"Sadistic bastard," she muttered. Derek was really getting to her, couldn't he just let it go? After all, going on one lousy date didn't give him ownership of her, he needed to learn how to move on.

Syaoran groaned, "Typical of Derek to ruin the mood," he said to Sakura.

Sakura ran a shaking hand through her hair, "I'm just worried about what he said."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, "Don't be, I'm sure he was bluffing." The truth was, Syaoran wasn't too sure himself, they should be alert, as it seemed like Derek had an alliance with Meiling, which could prove dangerous for both him and Sakura.

Sakura yawned, there was no way she could proceed with her plan right now, Derek just had to come in and ruin it for her. However, a small part of her was relieved that Derek did come in and she didn't get carried away with Syaoran.

"Could you drop me home now, we have nothing to do here," said Sakura to Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded rather regretfully, he liked the feeling of Sakura advancing towards him instead of him towards of her. However, he had to make sure he was in control of the situation; he would still win the bet, as he never stepped down from a challenge. Syaoran then turned the keys and the car was off.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Tomoyo paced around the room, Sakura still hadn't called, she of course, had heard what happened at the party, Chiharu who had heard it from Shyla, a girl from their class who had called to tell her about Meiling's little violation. Tomoyo couldn't help but let a little giggle escape her lips. Even in the middle of a serious situation, she couldn't help but think of her date with Eriol. He was Mr. Right, Tomoyo could just feel it. Sighing in bliss Tomoyo then turned to the situation in hand, Sakura and her rendezvous with Syaoran, and Meiling. T

Eriol did mention that Syaoran was falling for Sakura, but that didn't rule out the fact the Syaoran was still playing with Sakura. Tomoyo shook her head in confusion before it all clicked, Meiling!

Meiling was very suspicious character; she seemed to make a big scene in a middle of the circumstances, Tomoyo had a peculiar feeling, she couldn't help but feel Meiling was up to something.  Tomoyo made a mental note to keep an eye on her, as she seemed to have a grudge on Sakura. There was just something about Meiling that made Tomoyo feel uneasy and apprehensive. Whatever it was, she would get the bottom of it.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Are you like, okay?" Michelle asked Meiling who gave her a fake smile. They were currently at Meiling's apartment, drinking hot chocolate.

Meiling was mentally dancing with glee; the stupid bitch was falling for it. Her job destroying Michelle was done. However, Michelle's part wasn't over yet. There was still Syaoran and the Kinomoto wench.

"I still feel so dirty, I can't believe Tai did this me. I can't believe he did this to you!" Meiling said.

Michelle sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Meling was right, how could Tai do this? There was no way she could forgive him, he had violated Meiling and she had lost all respect for him. However, Tai didn't seem the person who would rape someone there was something wrong here, Michelle snuck a peek at Meiling who was shivering. (Or pretending to shiver, but Michelle didn't know that.)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sakura sighed as the car pulled up by her house, 

"Well see you," Syaoran leaned her for a kiss but Sakura just smiled and pulled away from him. She opened the car door and ran down her driveway to the entrance door. Feeling daring, she blew a raspberry at him. The door opened to reveal a concerned Touya.

"About time that brat dropped you off," he growled.

Sakura laughed apprehensively as she saw Syaoran car take off. Sakura entered her home and dug into her bag to grab her cell phone. After finding it, she turned it to see one new voice message. It was Tomoyo. Sakura dialed her voice mail inbox and listened to Tomoyo's message, her voice sounded excited and joyful. Sakura smiled, her date seemed so have gone well. Desperate for the details, Sakura grabbed her cordless home phoned and called Tomoyo who picked up after one ring.

"Sakura!" She said.

"Hey Tomoyo!" said Sakura, "I guess it's safe to say your night as better than mine."

Sakura heard Tomoyo giggle for a moment, "it was wonderful and he took me to this really classy French restaurant an he asked me out on another date next Tuesday!" Tomoyo paused for a moment, "Sakura, are you alright after tonight? Chiharu called and told me what happened, and I couldn't help but worry that you were somehow involved, tell me, how was your night?"

Sakura sighed, "as much as I hate to say it, it sucked. The party died down due to Meiling as soon as we arrived. That was a rare occasion where she was the party poor per, most of the time she's the one who's partying 'till the cops bust the party up."

Tomoyo pondered for a second, "this Meiling seems like a fishy character if you ask me."

 "I agree, Meiling's behavior is suspicious but whatever she is plotting, it sure as hell doesn't involve me," said Sakura.

Even as she discussed Meiling demeanor with Tomoyo, she had no idea just how much the fiasco tonight had to do with her. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Meiling smirked from the window as she saw Michelle's silhouette fading into the fog near the entrance of the car parks. The poor girl didn't know what hit her and assumed that she was the victim. 

She had gotten Tai in the sack but was quite disappointing as he was not sober, but, Michelle would leave him due to the pain her cause her and Tai would have to choice but to crawl back to Meiling. 

Syaoran had no idea what was coming his way; he was blinded by his desire for her. There was no way he was going to win the bet and even if he did, Meiling had a back up plan, it was always wise to have a back up just incase the first plan didn't succeed.

It was the perfect strategy, or so Meiling thought so. Love often did change the course of even the most flawless plans.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sakura yawned and sat up dazedly up on her bed, the suns harsh rays hitting her eyes. She groggily made her way to that bathroom. She had spent and hour and a half talking to Tomoyo on the phone and only had enough energy to change into her pajamas before hitting the sheets. 

Sakura looked into her mirror, her mascara and eyeliner was smudged giving the impression she had dark circles around her eyes. Her lipstick had run and her hair was flying in all directions from her now loose bun. It could have been much worst if she had stayed at the party, she was just glad she didn't have a massive hangover.

Yawning again Sakura grabbed some make up remover and hair de-frizzier and set to work.

Thirty minutes later Sakura was ready, her hair was back to normal and was in two pigtails. She adorned a pleated kilt-like skirt and a white polo shirt that fitted her body snugly. She had to face Syaoran today and she still hadn't forgotten her plan to conquer.

Grabbing her bag, Sakura headed downstairs and grabbed her breakfast before heading out the door. Sakura squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at the driveway to see Syaoran's car there, the roof was down and Sakura could see Syaoran leaning back casually in his seat with music blaring and a pair of sunglasses propped on his head. Sakura giggled before going up to the car and hopping into it.

"Nice service," she said.

"Well you need the best for the best," replied Syaoran and they sped off to school, non knowing their relationship would have taken a drastic turn before the end of that day.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Meiling smirked as she saw Syaoran's car pull up the driveway. It was time for phase two of her plan. It would be difficult, especially trying to pull that kind of stunt at school but she would be able to pull it off, just like she always did. Meiling's smirk quickly turned into a look of pure loathing as she saw Syaoran get out of the car and open the door for Sakura. 

Meiling gave one last look of disgust at the couple before getting out of her hiding place and walking into the school. Kinomoto would be destroyed by the end of the day, her reputation tarnished and she would be nothing more than a common slut. Meiling grinned evilly, Kinomoto had better enjoy her time as a prized student, because it was all going to come crashing down. Yes. Revenge would be sweet.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Next chapter: The fic is nearing its climax (no pun intended) Meiling puts the plan involving Sakura and Syaoran to work. Tragedies occur. Secrets are no more and the truth is slowly seeping out. What will become of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship?

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A.N: There done! Next chapter will be very exciting as the fic in nearing it's end. In about three chapters. I'll update soon as I'm eager to finish this fic. To tell you the truth, the reason I haven't been updating frequently is writers block, but that's all okay now.

Thanks to my reviewers! I'll go into detail with my thanks next chapter.

Oh yeah, if my update time depended on reviews, I would have been done by now, but I still love reviews.

While you are waiting for me to update, I have started two new fics.

"Evils sweet seduction" is a CCS in which Sakura is a princess; her kingdom is taken over by the Li's. Sakura is taken captive by Syaoran, the merciless king. He toys with her emotions and takes her most prized possession. Now the question is, will love heal the wounds of this relation ship? Dark S/S, Sexual content!

I also have started a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, (I couldn't resist!)

"Hate's alluring Temptation."  Is a tale of power, status, corruption, revenge and love. After making the mistake of insulting the Wheeler family, Seto Kaiba gets publicly humiliated but a feisty Serenity Wheeler who doesn't take her family being disgraced lightly. Infuriated at Serenity trying to demoralize him, Kaiba vows revenge and starts a game he is determined to win. His goal: to see that the Wheeler family is put into their rightful places and his prize being the demise of Serenity. However, can love change the outcome of this game? Or does Kaiba's hatred run too deep?

If you do read any of the above fics, please leave a review!

Well anyways, I'm hoping to reach the magical 1000 reviews, when I do I will update ASAP, a special 1000 reviews chapter, which will be longer than my other chapters. Even if I don't reach that number, I'll still update!

Go the all blacks! Win the world cup!

REVIEW!

  | |

  | | 

  | |

  | |

\    /

  \/


	15. The Finale

**Cruel Intentions **

Disclaimer: I did write this fic, but on the other hand, I do not own CCS.

A.N: Hey guys! Well I reached 1k! I'm so proud of this fic, unfortunately, this is the second last chapter, and there is an evil cliffhanger at the end!

Thank you all for reviewing! 

1000 Review special!

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Last chapter:

Meiling smirked as she saw Syaoran's car pull up the driveway. It was time for phase two of her plan. It would be difficult, especially trying to pull that kind of stunt at school but she would be able to pull it off, just like she always did. Meiling's smirk quickly turned into a look of pure loathing as she saw Syaoran get out of the car and open the door for Sakura. 

Meiling gave one last look of disgust at the couple before getting out of her hiding place and walking into the school. Kinomoto would be destroyed by the end of the day, her reputation tarnished and she would be nothing more than a common slut. Meiling grinned evilly, Kinomoto had better enjoy her time as a prized student, because it was all going to come crashing down. Yes. Revenge would be sweet.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Chapter 15- the finale

Sakura drew random hearts and words on the cover of her math book. Her mind was on Syaoran, and that sneaky step-cousin of his, Meiling. Sakura had felt Meiling's gaze on her when she had arrived earlier with Syaoran. What did Meiling have against her? Sighing Sakura looked at what she had drawn, it was the ying and the yang. Syaoran was sitting in front of her, but she knew he was sneaking a peak at her every now and then. She could see his hair ruffling every time his head turned slightly.

"Sakura!" The teachers voice snapped her back into reality.

"Hoe?" she asked foolishly, the class was looking at her.

"Would you care to find out what _x _is by solving the problem on the board?" The teacher said in a bitchy tone.

Sakura nervously bit her lip and she looked at the problem, she hadn't been listening to anything the teacher had been saying the whole period. She got up and timidly walked to the front of the class. As she passed Syaoran's desk, she felt him slip something into the back pocket of her jeans (while getting a feel of her behind at the same time) Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket, trying not to attract attention and pulled a piece of paper out. It was the answer to the equation. Turning to face the class, Sakura gave Syaoran a small smile; he then gave a flirtatious wink in return causing Sakura to roll her eyes at him. Just because he was good in math and helped her out didn't give him the right to show off.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Shaycha and Cho were filing their long nails as Meiling came walking up to them.

Cho looked up from her filing, 

"Hey Meiling!" she greeted.

"Hey girls," replied Meiling.

Shaycha slipped her emery board into her pencil case, "So Meiling, how is your plan going? We heard about you hopping into bed with Tai Ling, how did you manage to shag him with that pain in the ass chick Michelle always at his side?"

Meiling gave a small smirk, "Drugged him."

Shaycha and Cho glanced at each other, 

"So what is next?" Cho asked as she ran her fingers through her dark blue curled hair.

Meiling's smirk grew larger, "You'll see, I now have to go do something," she turned and walked down the hallway where Kinomoto's locker was. Making sure no one saw her, Meiling slipped a piece of paper into it. She then went to Syaoran's locker and slipped a piece of paper into it through a slot. Meiling continued her way to physics with a satisfied smile on her face.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Hey Sakura, look, there's Syaoran!" whispered Tomoyo giddily as they made their way to their lockers before heading over to their chemistry class. Syaoran had just turned at a corner before Sakura could call out to him. Sakura instead went to her locker to get her books for Chemistry. She opened it only to discover a note. Sakura grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Meet me the far left corner of the library at 12:40  
Syaoran_

Tomoyo looked above Sakura's shoulder and peered at the note,

"Ooh…Sakura's got a loooove letter from her boooyfriend!"  She said in a singsong voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes before slipping the note into her pocket and getting her books out. She was of course going to meet Syaoran later. 

"C'mon, lets go to class," Sakura said, trying to change the topic as she started walking down the corridor. (She ignored Tomoyo's kissing noises)

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura before joining her.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Syaoran keyed in the combination for his locker, which unlocked with a click. He was about to swap his books when he saw a piece of refill paper. He grabbed the paper and read what was written,

_Meet me in the far left side of the school library and 12:30  
  
Meiling xxx_

Syaoran crumpled the piece of paper before flicking it away, what did Meiling want with him?

Shrugging he started to walk to his next class. (Ignoring a blonde girl's attempts to talk to him)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

The bell rung and signaled the beginning of lunch. Meiling was walking to the library; she had to be there first. If Sakura got there before her, all her planning would be ruined. Meiling spotted Derek heading towards the cafeteria. She gave him a nod, indicating what she was doing and what he had to do after. Derek smirked back knowingly.

Meiling pushed open the library doors; she had rarely been in the library. Only the times when her classes were in the library doing research.

Meiling made her way to the secluded corner and she was pleased to see that Syaoran was already there.

She shot him a seductive smirk, "hey Syaoran," she said as she walked around him. Book selves were around them except the gap Meiling walked through.

Syaoran folded his arms as he eyes ran up Meiling. She was wearing a pleated dark green suede skirt and a light green tube top.

Smirking Meiling advanced on her prey.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Tomoyo, I have to go meet Syaoran in the library," exclaimed Sakura as they walked out of class.

"The library! Aww… How romantic! Lovers being surrounded by books…" Tomoyo sighed dramatically.

"Hey! Tomoyo!" yelled a voice from behind the two girls. It was Eriol. Tomoyo instantly flared up and let out a giggle as Eriol took her hand.

"Well see you," Sakura said, glad that Eriol had distracted her friend.

Sakura ran as fast as she could without bumping into other people, she glanced at her wristwatch to see it was 12:42.

Sakura entered the library and sighed in relief as the air conditioning cooled her. She walked to where she was supposed to meet Syaoran, which was quite far inside the library. When she got near, she could hear voices. Sakura frowned as she heard Syaoran's voice, whom was he talking to?

Sakura hid behind a bookshelf and looked through a gap between the books and what she saw shocked her.

Meiling was straddling Syaoran and they were full out kissing.

Sakura had the urge to go out to strangle Syaoran's neck but she stayed in her hiding place.

"So," she heard Meiling say once they finished kissing, "are you going to fuck Kinomoto or are you gonna back out cause you have developed feelings for her? The little bitch is obviously pining for you."

Sakura heard Syaoran grunt, "Feelings for her? I'll have her where I want her, and I'll get her in bed soon." Sakura felts tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks in a wet trail. Syaoran didn't love her. All he wanted to do was to get into her pants.

"No stings attached?" Meiling asked.

"None whatsoever for me at least," replied Syaoran.

"That little bitch is going to be broken, and then afterwards you can have me," said Meiling

Sakura clenched her fists; she was not going to be a pawn in their twisted little game. How could Syaoran betray her like that? She decided that enough was enough and stepped out…

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"None whatsoever for me at least," said Syaoran as he lied through his teeth. Of course, he had developed feelings for Sakura. He wished he didn't agree to Meiling's bet in the first place, and now it was tearing him apart.

"How could you…" Syaoran heard a small female voice. He looked up to see Sakura standing by the gap between the bookshelf's, tears running down her pale face.

Syaoran was frozen; he glanced at Meiling who was smirking. Syaoran couldn't believe it; she had planned this all along. To make sure he didn't win their bet.

"How could you?" Sakura repeated.

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer but no words came out.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Sakura screamed, her emerald orbs were bloated with salty tears.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry, just let me explain. We were set up by-" Syaoran started to explain that Meiling had planned this to happen, but he was cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LAME EXCUSES!" Yelled Sakura, "don't ever come near me again you can have your whore." Before Syaoran could even utter a sound, Sakura had taken off.

Syaoran glared at Meiling, "You bitch! You set us up you lying wench, how could you!"

Meiling only smirked before she grabbed Syaoran's bag and opened the zip.

Syaoran growled, "What do you want, give it back!" Syaoran made a lunge for it and got his knapsack back, only Meiling had taken out his journal.

"I'll have this, after all, it's obvious you lost the bet," Meiling stood up and headed towards the library's exit. Syaoran just sat there. Now Sakura would never want to talk to him, all his chances with her was ruined, all thanks to Meiling.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sakura ran to wherever her legs lead her to, She was oblivious to all the shocked looks her peers were giving her. People and classrooms were all a blur to her and she lost all sense of direction. Sakura ran outside and into the field, where she ran behind a large oak tree before falling to her knees and crying. She cried for ages, glad that nobody could see her at her weakest. 

It was all her fault; she was dense enough to trust Syaoran and to even go out with him. Seeing him talk about her to Meiling was like a slap in the face. He was using her to get Meiling.  She ignored the bell when it rang and continued to engulf in self-pity.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Tomoyo walked out of class to the last period of the day. Where was Sakura? Tomoyo looked around, maybe she had gone home sick. However, if she did she would have texted her. That gave Tomoyo an idea. She took her phone and sent a text message to Sakura asking where she was. Tomoyo looked around for signs of the auburn haired girl. She then tried looking for Syaoran but was unsuccessful.

Sighing, Tomoyo headed over to French. Maybe Sakura was busy helping a teacher or something. If she were then she would text back soon.

"Bonjour mademoiselles et monsieurs!" Exclaimed the French teacher.

"Bonjour Madam Eden," the class said together.

"Commen-alez-vous?"  The teacher asked.

Tomoyo flinched when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She got her phone out and read Sakura's text.

I'm outside, by the fields, can u come plz?

Groaning Tomoyo raised her arm, "Madam, I feel really sick, can I please go to the nurse?" She said as she faked another groan.

"Dear, you look really bad, of course you may go," said the French teacher.

Pulling herself out of her chair, Tomoyo fake groans until she was out of the door. Then she sped off to find Sakura.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Tears still slid down Sakura's face. She couldn't make it stop not matter how much she tried. A while ago, Tomoyo had texted her, it made Sakura realize that she hadn't told anyone yet and that she needed someone to talk to.

Sakura raised her head to see Tomoyo's silhouette approaching her from a distance. 

More tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of her loyal friend.

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled once she was near her best friend. Sakura's hair was disheveled and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Tell me what happened," said Tomoyo.

Sakura's shoulders heaved as she struggled to breath while she was crying.

"He w-was u-sing me," cried Sakura.

"Who? Syaoran? At the mention of his name, Sakura's crying got louder.

"Take your time Sakura, but tell me everything."

Sakura opened her mouth and started to explain what she saw without crying.

When she finished, Tomoyo was in shock, how could Li break his friends heart in such a cruel manner?

"It's okay Sakura," said Tomoyo, trying to soothe her distressed friend.

The bell for home time rang.

"Come on Sakura," Said Tomoyo as she helped Sakura stand up.

Sakura wiped away her tears with some tissue that Tomoyo had given to her before slowly walking beside Tomoyo to the school gate.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Syaoran ran outside the school gate trying to find Sakura but she wasn't anywhere.

"Well Syaoran Li. Not so happy now are you?" said a voice. Syaoran turned to see Derek and Tai standing on the school steps. They jumped of the steps and started walking towards Syaoran.

"Not so smug now, you'll pay in the end Syaoran Li, you'll pay for drugging me," drawled Tai.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "What the hell, why would I drug you? I arrived to the party after you had passed out." Syaoran's eye widened, this was all Meiling's doing. She was trying to frame him.

"Don't lie, I saw you spike his drink before heading out the door," said Derek. Syaoran frowned; Derek and Meiling were on this together!

"Tai I swear I didn't, it was Meiling who spiked your drink," said Syaoran.

"I know you were advancing on my girl," said Tai.

Syaoran almost snorted, there was no way in this lifetime he would go after someone ass annoying as Michelle.

"After what you did to Sakura, you are going to pay," Derek said as he cracked his knuckles.

Tai clenched his fists "We are going to make sure of it."

Syaoran got into a fighting stance, if Tai wasn't going to believe him; he was just going to have to use fists. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hall way to the exit, Sakura had stopped crying. She only sniffled now and then. As they were about to turn a corner, they heard voices.

"All my hard work and this is all I get!" They heard Meiling exclaim. "Listen to this girls, I KNOW I was in it to get Meiling, but I think I have fallen in love with Sakura Kinomoto. How do I know? I know because every time I see her, my heard starts beating faster and I have the urge to do whatever she wants, I think I'm going to break off the bet with Meiling, but that would mean me giving in my journal," Said Meiling, imitating Syaoran's voice.

"I already know what's written in here," Meiling flung the journal into a nearby rubbish bin.

"So after all you planned, you didn't get anything?" Shaycha asked.

Meiling laughed, "No, as we are speaking. Derek and Tai are going to beat up Syaoran. Tai thinks Syaoran drugged him and Derek wants revenge. Moreover, when they are caught, Tai and Derek will be expelled and out of my lives. While Syaoran will be reduced to a nobody like that, wench Kinomoto."

"That's so smart Meiling! Syaoran's weakness was his love for Kinomoto and you exploited it!" said Cho.

 "Well what are we waiting for girls, lets go see the downfall of Syaoran Li." The three girls started walking to the exit.

Tomoyo shot Sakura a worried look. Sakura was trying to process all the information. Once Meiling and her girls were out of sight, Sakura grabbed the journal and flicked through it. Realization dawned upon her and she showed Tomoyo some of the entries.

"Tomoyo…" she whispered, "Syaoran, he's in trouble, Derek and Tai are going to jump him,"

"Hurry up Sakura, you need to confront him," Said Tomoyo and the two girls started running. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Syaoran dodged a punch from Derek and blocked an oncoming kick from Tai. Derek growled and swung his leg so it hit Syaoran's ankle causing the teen to fall

Syaoran gritted his teeth as Tai kicked the side of his stomach. Dodging another punch from Derek Syaoran managed to stand up but quickly ducked as Derek threw another punch. They were on the footpath now and there was quite a crowd watching them now. Cars and trucks sped past but Syaoran took no notice of it.

"You'll pay," growled Derek as he placed a well located punch on Syaoran's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Deciding it was not enough Tai pushed him roughly on the street so that Syaoran fell painfully on his back.

"Syaoran!" He heard a voice; he looked up to see Sakura running towards him. "Look out!"  She pointed with her hand.

Syaoran looked to where she was pointing and saw a truck heading for him at full speed. He opened his mouth to scream but it was too late, the truck hit him at full force. Syaoran felt like each second after the impact was like years. He felt his body slowly lose conscious, he looked up to see Sakura running, before he closed his eyes and all he saw was blackness. "Sorry…Sakura," he whispered before his head dropped lifelessly back to his side.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Sakura watched in horror as Syaoran was pushed onto the road.

"Syaoran!" She yelled, "Look out!" However, her warning came too late, the truck had already struck him. 

Sakura ran to see that blood was pooled around Syaoran. She wished that it was all a bad dream but it was not. As she neared Syaoran she heard him whisper, "Sorry…Sakura." No, he couldn't die on her like this. Sakura watched Syaoran's head fell back onto the ground. No it couldn't be…

Sakura felt nauseous, she didn't notice Tomoyo screaming and she ran towards her, all her senses were numb like her body, she was hyperventilating and she couldn't take it anymore. Sakura felt her body drop, just as she was about to hit the concrete Sakura felt something grab her from behind, Sakura's mind went blank and there was only one thought on Sakura's mind all as she felt herself slipping into darkness, she was okay but Syaoran was dead.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Next chapter: The final chapter before the Epilogue is here. Sakura awakens but is Syaoran still alive? Moreover, what will happen to the people who had cause all this pain?  

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

A.N: L I know that was sad, but there will be a happy conclusion, even if Syaoran dies. Please don't tell me to change the story next chapter because I already had this whole story set out from the beginning. Sakura just fainted; wish I could say the same about Syaoran.

I will update next week when it's this fics first birthday, before then you can check out my other story, "Evils Sweet Seduction"

**I'm about to start a new CCS story after this, **

Summary: For work experience at high school, Sakura's unfortunate and has to work as a Personal assistant for the cold-hearted CEO of Li corporations. Can she break through Syaoran's defenses and bring in something into his life other then money, power and status?

I'm still having difficulty finding a title and it would be great if you guys could help me out.

If you want to be updated, when I upload the final chapter and the Epilogue give me your email in a review and say so.

Thanks to my wonderful beta sapphirecrystal, Her fics are wonderful (I know, I beta them) and it would mean a lot to both of us if you checked them out.

I have a live journal, go to my profile for the URL, I need more friends on my list so add me if you have a live journal! livejournal.com/~chocolate_angel

REVIEW! You surely want to comment on Syaoran's death…one thing, he may have lost consciousness but I never said he was dead, he could be… 

Review!!!!

  | | |

  | | | 

  | | |

\     /

 \   /

   \/


End file.
